Das Herz von Azkaban
by Betakuecken
Summary: Harry wurde mit 16 nach Azkaban gebracht. Wie wird er damit umgehen und wer wollte ihn überhaupt aus dem Weg haben? Zudem kommen noch die seltsamen Vorkommnisse in Azkaban, die sich keiner erklären kann...
1. Eins

**Das Herz von Azkaban**

Dunkelheit.

Überall Dunkelheit.

Und Stille.

Stille, die einen in den Wahnsinn trieb. Es war schrecklich, wenn man niemanden hatte, mit dem man sprechen konnte. Seine Stimme hatte er schon so lange nicht mehr gebraucht…

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, seit er sich in dieser ach so wundervollen Zelle aufhielt, aber es schien eine Ewigkeit zu sein.

Die Mauern umgaben ihn, schnitten ihn von der Außenwelt ab. Errichteten eine Barriere, kerkerten den Verstand in ein Gefängnis.

Dann die Dementoren. Sie schwebten beständig um seine `Unterkunft´ herum. Er war froh, dass sie nicht hier rein kamen, denn ihre bloße Anwesenheit auf den Gängen reichte schon aus, um all die schönen und glücklichen Erinnerungen zu vernichten. Aus irgendeinem Grund schienen sie Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben, sich speziell an ihm zu laben.

…irgendwann war man einfach nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu schützen, indem man absichtlich an etwas Furchtbares dachte oder versuchte seinen Kopf zu leeren.

Besuch hatte er noch nie gehabt. Würde er sicherlich auch nicht. Es gab niemanden, der ihn sehen wollen würde. Vielleicht waren es diese verachtenden Blicke, die ihn bei Verstand bleiben ließen, obwohl die grässlichen Wächter aus Dunkelheit und Abgründen hier herum spukten. Oder es war das Wissen, dass er niemals wieder hier heraus kommen würde. Er wusste nicht einmal, weshalb man ihn eingesperrt hatte…

Leise Geräusche drangen an seine Ohren. Das kam nicht so oft vor, meist dann, wenn die anderen Insassen lauter wurden. Was er jetzt hören konnte, waren sicherlich die Ratten. Gestern war das Gejammer des Gefangenen in der Nebenzelle verstummt, so dass sich diese kleinen, widerlichen Nagetiere wohl gerade über ein Festmahl hermachen konnten.

Es jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken und Ekel erfasste ihn bei dem Gedanken daran.

Sein Körper lehnte an der kalten, feuchten Kerkerwand, den Kopf hatte er ebenfalls nach hinten gelegt, so dass er ihn nicht mühselig halten musste. Die Arme waren um die Knie geschlungen und seine Augen starrten halb geöffnet, trübe und leer in die fast bodenlose Finsternis.

Alle Hoffnung war schon längst aus ihm gewichen, hatte Leere Platz gemacht. In der Welt außerhalb gab es nichts mehr, an das er glauben konnte. Nichts war dort, das ihm helfen konnte. Alle hatten ihn verlassen, es wartete niemand auf ihn.

Allerdings hatte er noch einen Wunsch, der ein winziges Licht der Hoffnung erzeugte.

Freiheit.

Endlich wieder die Möglichkeit haben, sich frei bewegen zu können. Das wollte er.

Das Sonnenlicht sehen, den Wind fühlen.

Als man ihn hergebracht hatte, war es Nacht gewesen. Regen hatte ihn durchweicht und in seiner kleinen Zelle hier frieren lassen. Damals hatte er sich nicht einmal von der Sonne verabschieden können.

Nichts hatte man ihm zugestanden!

Manchmal konnte er auch Schritte hören, das war dann, wenn die Wachen einen neuen Todesser in den Hochsicherheitstrakt brachten – was wirklich nicht sehr oft vorkam -, sie das Essen verteilten oder die Überreste beseitigten, die die Ratten hinterlassen hatten.

Das, was man hier vorgesetzt bekam, war abgestandenes Wasser mit grauer Pampe. Zumindest würde es so aussehen, wenn es hier unten Licht gäbe.

Aber es interessierte ihn nicht mehr, denn seit Tagen schon rührte er nichts mehr an.

Wenn es kontrolliert wurde, so störte sich wohl niemand daran, dass er nicht aß.

Für ihn hatte es keinen Sinn, sein Leben in Gefangenschaft zu verlängern. Denn mit dem Ende seines Lebens würden der Frieden und die Freiheit beginnen.

Man hatte alles, das er besessen hatte weggesperrt. Zumindest hatte man ihm das so gesagt. Ob es stimmte, wusste er nicht. Es war ohnehin bedeutungslos. Von all den materiellen Dingen hatte er sich distanziert.

Er fragte sich sowieso, weshalb er noch nicht tot war. Doch in seinem Inneren wusste er es:

Magie.

Sie war mächtiger als er jemals erwartet hatte und erfüllte ihn auch jetzt. Doch irgendwann würde sein Körper zu schwach werden, als dass Magie helfen konnte. Und dann könnte er Frieden, Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit erhalten.

Wobei sein Tod dann wohl eigentlich eine Ungerechtigkeit sein würde…

„_**Ich verstehe es einfach nicht…", flüsterte ein dunkelhaariger Junge und rieb sich das Kinn.**_

„_**Was verstehst du nicht?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen neben ihm, da sie nicht verstand, was der andere meinte. **_

„_**Na, dass Fudge nicht in seinen Schädel bekommt, dass wir mehr tun müssen, als zu warten, bis sich einer dieser Todesser zeigt!"**_

„_**Kumpel, ich kann ja verstehen, dass du willst, dass die alle eingesperrt werden, aber denkst du nicht, dass du den falschen Weg einschlägst?", fragte ein Junge ihm gegenüber.**_

Erschrocken riss er die Augen weit auf und wurde von Dunkelheit begrüßt. Sein Puls raste und das Blut rauschte in den Ohren. Ein Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken und dann spürte er plötzlich wieder die betäubende Kälte um sich herum. Es musste einfach Winter sein, denn er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es sonst so kalt war.

Seine Gedanken schwebten träge zurück zu dem Traum, der ihn aus seinem sowieso schon seltenen Schlaf gerissen hatte. Er erinnerte sich gut daran, dieses Gespräch geführt zu haben, aber es war noch weiter gegangen.

Ein leises Geräusch erklang und er wusste, dass wieder einmal das Tablett mit der Pampe und dem ekelhaften Wasser erschienen war. Er rührte sich nicht, um etwas zu essen. Auch sonst hatte er keinerlei Interesse länger an diesem Ort zu bleiben. Sollte er also in der nächsten Zeit sterben, so würde er den Tod mit offenen Armen empfangen.

Zitternd zog er die Beine näher an sich und legte die Arme wieder fester um die Knie. Seine Augen schlossen sich beinahe von selbst. Er wollte doch gar nicht schlafen! Aber ob er nun in die Finsternis starrte oder die Augen geschlossen hielt, wo war da der Unterschied?

So konnte er sich wenigstens besser vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn er nicht mehr hier war. Schwerelos würde er seinem Körper entgleiten und frei sein.

Nun, es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern, denn er konnte seine Magie in sich fühlen, die sich weigerte, ihn einfach sterben zu lassen.

„_**Warum kann ich nicht gehen? Ich habe genügend Erfahrung und bin stark genug! Wenn ihr nicht für die Zukunft kämpfen wollt und euch feige versteckt, ist das eure Sache, aber ich gehe!", brüllte Harry.**_

„_**Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dich zu verlieren, schließlich bist du unsere Ikone!", verweigerte ein Mann in Anzug strikt seine Zustimmung. **_

„_**Fudge, Sie können nicht einmal Hü und im nächsten Moment Hott sagen!"**_

„_**Ich dulde keine weiteren Diskussionen, verstanden? Du bleibst hier, basta!"**_

„_**Glauben Sie!", fauchte der Junge so wütend zurück, dass sämtliche Gläser barsten und seine Magie hörbar laut knisterte.**_

Er schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich die Augen. Diese Träume über seine Vergangenheit hatte er in letzter Zeit oft. Es war, als wollten sie ihm etwas sagen, aber er wusste nicht was.

Damals hatte er einen Streit gehabt und war wütend geworden. Wütend genug, dass sich der Zaubereiminister angegriffen gefühlt hatte. Zu Recht, wenn er so überlegte, aber warum dachte er überhaupt darüber nach?

Eigentlich wollte er doch einfach nur vor der Last dieser Ungerechtigkeit fliehen. Selbst wenn sie jetzt kommen und sagen würden, dass ihnen ein Fehler unterlaufen war, wie würden sie es wieder gut machen wollen?

Den Aufenthalt eines Unschuldigen in Azkaban konnte man gar nicht wieder gut machen. Ja, sollten sie hier erscheinen, so würde er sie auslachen, mit allem was er noch an Kraft hatte - und das war nicht viel.

Er wusste, er würde außerhalb dieser Mauern niemals mehr friedlich leben können. Was hätte ihm die Welt zu geben? Wem könnte er vertrauen? Die Magische Welt würde er verlassen, denn diesen Verrat konnte er nicht verzeihen. Und an die Muggelwelt hatte er nur schlechte Erinnerungen.

Im Endeffekt würden sie ihm lediglich einen anderen Ort zum Sterben geben…

„_**Hast du gehört, was passiert ist?", erklang die Stimme eines Schülers, der mit einem Freund hinter einer Säule versteckt stand und tuschelte.**_

„_**Was denn?"**_

„_**Na, dass Potter sich mit dem Zaubereiminister angelegt hat. Angeblich soll er ihn sogar angegriffen haben."**_

„_**Ist nicht wahr?"**_

„_**Doch, doch. Mum hat es mir geschrieben, sie abreitet doch im Ministerium."**_

„_**Krass, vielleicht stimmt es ja doch…"**_

„_**Du meinst, dass er zu einem zweiten du-weißt-schon-wer wird?"**_

„_**Mhm. Ich hab schon einige andere so reden hören. Ich meine, stell dir das mal vor! Er ist stark genug gewesen, um IHN zu töten. Was könnte er also alles tun, wenn er wirklich so werden würde?"**_

„_**Ich mag gar nicht dran denken…"**_

Die Zähne fest aufeinander gebissen, schnaubte er. Kinder waren so naiv. Hatten sie wirklich geglaubt, dass so etwas passieren könnte?

Harry Potter, der neue Dunkle Lord! Pah, wie dumm. Wieso hätte ein Mensch, dessen Familie und Freunde von einem Wahnsinnigen getötet worden waren, genauso werden sollen? Was hätte das gebracht?

Doch war es nicht eigentlich egal, was sie gedacht hatten oder nun über ihn denken mochten…? Hier erreichte ihn sowieso nichts und niemand und er bezweifelte, dass er jemals wieder einen Menschen sehen würde. Genau genommen wollte er das auch gar nicht. Was sollte er auch mit ihnen anfangen?

Zitternd atmete er aus und bemerkte wieder einmal, dass der Winter eisig war.

Könnte er sehen, so würde er sicher beobachten, wie sein Atem zu kleinen Wölkchen kondensierte. Doch so blieb ihm lediglich die Vorstellung und Erinnerung daran, wie es früher gewesen war. Sachte schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, Erinnerungen an Früher waren definitiv etwas, das er nicht haben wollte.

Sie schmerzten und Schmerzen wollte er keine mehr.

Also schloss er seine Augen wieder und legte den Kopf auf den Knien ab. Die Kälte war nicht mehr zu spüren, sein Körper war taub geworden. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er heute Nacht noch für immer einschlafen.

„_**Ist das wahr?"**_

„_**Ja, hast du den Tagespropheten noch nicht gelesen?"**_

„_**Nein."**_

„_**Potter hat wirklich einen Antrag gestellt, dass Magische Wesen mehr Gleichberechtigung bekommen."**_

„_**Was denkt er, wer er ist?"**_

„_**Ja, das hat Mum auch gesagt. Und Dad war vielleicht wütend."**_

„_**Kann ich mir vorstellen. Man stelle sich einmal vor, ein Vampir oder Werwolf könnte einfach so alles tun, was wir dürfen. Wo kämen wir da hin, schließlich sind das Schwarze Kreaturen!"**_

„_**Finde ich auch. Merlin sei Dank ist auch Fudge dieser Meinung. Allerdings munkelt man, dass einige Ratsmitglieder Potters Meinung sind."**_

„_**Echt?"**_

„_**Ja…"**_

Wieder ein Traum. Es war beinahe so, als würde sein Leben noch einmal vor ihm ablaufen, ehe er die Grenze zur anderen Seite überschreiten würde. Doch für ihn war es einfach nur lästig.

Wieso nur musste man ihn so quälen? War das Absicht?

Es gab doch nichts mehr, das die Dementoren aus ihm herausholen konnten, schließlich fühlte er kein Glück mehr, keine Freude.

Frei sein, das wollte er. Hier heraus, sich bewegen können. Hier drinnen war ihm das verwehrt. Und er hatte bis heute immer noch keine Ahnung oder Gründe gesagt bekommen, weshalb man ihn hierher gebracht hatte.

Waren diese Träume vielleicht ein Hinweis? Wenn ja, wieso konnten sie nicht einfacher gestaltet sein? Warum konnte ihm nicht einfach jemand sagen, was los war?

Das Nächste, das er wahrnahm war, dass er husten musste. Seine Gedanken kreisten nicht länger um die Träume. Viel mehr war ihm gerade bewusst geworden, dass er krank war. Ja, ihm war heiß, unendlich heiß. Die Kälte war in weite Ferne gerückt, kam dann plötzlich mit einem Schlag zurück und ließ ihn erzittern. Erklären ließ sich das mit einem Wort: Fieber.

Husten und Schüttelfrost quälten seinen ohnehin schon schwachen Körper und wenn er jetzt endlich Glück hatte, würde er bald schon den letzten Schritt machen können, und den Menschen somit den Rücken zuwenden. Er grinste leicht, in letzter Zeit dachte er sehr oft an den Tod…

Aber was sollte es?

Er hoffte nur, dass sie alle erfahren würden, dass er unschuldig gewesen war und dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen mit der Größe der Rocky Mountains zermürben würde.

Erneut hustete er so sehr, dass der Hals wehtat. Müdigkeit gesellte sich hinzu und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder träumte.

„_**Weißt du, die Leute schauen dich schon schräg an, wenn du an ihnen vorbei gehst und ehrlich, wir wollen dir ja helfen, aber es ist unangenehm, wenn sie uns genauso behandeln."**_

_**Hermine saß mit ihren zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haaren und überschlagenen Beinen, ihm gegenüber. Der Blick war ernst und die Worte, die sie eben ausgesprochen hatte, waren seiner Meinung nach fast eine Kündigung ihrer Freundschaft.**_

„_**Das heißt also, dass ihr meine Meinung nicht teilt! Ständig versucht ihr mir auszureden, dass man etwas in der Zauberwelt ändern muss! Wieso eigentlich?"**_

_**Ronald Weasley, der neben ihm auf einem Sessel saß, seufzte genervt.**_

„_**Hast du es immer noch nicht kapiert? Die Dunklen Wesen haben es nicht verdient, Rechte zu bekommen! Ich meine, sie greifen Unschuldige an und benutzten Schwarze Magie! Was willst du mehr als Erklärung? Außerdem versuchen sie ständig an Macht zu gewinnen und die Weiße Magie zu untergraben!"**_

_**Es war unglaublich, solche Worte aus dem Mund des Jungen zu hören, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass wenigstens er ihn vielleicht ein wenig verstehen würde. Hatte nicht auch er es als unfair empfunden, dass man Remus Lupin so schlecht behandelt hatte? Und nun verriet er sich selbst!**_

„_**Solch durchdachte Worte hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut! Hast du sie vorher mit Hermine einstudiert?", fauchte er nur noch zurück und verschwand aus dem Raum. Es brachte doch nichts, sich weiter mit ihnen zu streiten, wenn sie ohnehin an die überholte Moral der Zauberwelt glaubten…**_

Das kratzende Geräusch von Metall auf Stein weckte ihn aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Unscharf blinzelte er in das helle Licht, das von einer Zauberstabspitze zu ihm strahlte. Schwere Schritte schlurften in seine Richtung und jemand berührte ihn, doch es war alles so weit entfernt.

Dann erklang eine Stimme:

„Er lebt doch noch. Aber er ist krank."

„Und?"

„Sollten wir nicht einen Heiler holen? Ich meine, immerhin hat er Voldemort vernichtet."

„Er ist hier Gefangener und wird sowieso irgendwann sterben, oder? Er wird's schon noch eine Weile machen."

„Aber-"

„Kein aber! Wir haben Anweisungen und außerdem hab ich beim besten Willen keine Lust, dass er, wenn er wieder gesund wird, ausbricht und sich an uns allen rächt. Los, gehen wir, ist ja jetzt geklärt, ob er noch lebt."

Schweiß rann ihm über die Schläfen und wurde von der scheinbar gefrorenen Kleidung aufgesogen. Zitternd schaukelte er sich unbewusst hin und her. Die Männer waren sicher Auroren, die geglaubt hatten, dass er schon längst tot war. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass dem so wäre. Aber noch hieß es warten.

Dumpfe Geräusche erklangen, sicherlich die Schritte der beiden Männer, die die Zelle verließen. Dann herrschte wieder Stille.


	2. Zwei

Das Herz von Azkaban

Die Unterhaltung der beiden Auroren kam ihm in den Sinn, schwer und klebrig drangen sie in sein Bewusstsein. Die Art, wie sie über ihn gesprochen hatten – als wäre er gar nicht anwesend gewesen – hatte ihm wieder einmal bewusst gemacht, wie bedeutungslos und wertlos man war, wenn man in diesem Gefängnis saß.

Wieso nur nahm die Welt an, dass er sie wie Voldemort vernichten oder gar neu schaffen wollte? Wieso glaubten sie, dass er so hasserfüllt war?

Worte einer einstmaligen Freundin drängten sich in seinen Geist:

„_**Du solltest dich mehr um deine Freunde kümmern, als um die Dunklen Wesen und Todesser, dann kannst du wenigstens sicher gehen, dass du auf freiem Fuß bleibst."**_

War das der Grund gewesen? Hatten sie ihn eingesperrt, weil er Dinge, Tatsachen angesprochen hatte, über die niemand hatte reden wollen?

Verzweiflung suchte ihn heim und ließ ihn heiße Tränen weinen, die er doch nicht spürte. Seine Haut war eisig und dennoch schwitzte er, es war zum verrückt werden.

Und da war auch die Müdigkeit, die sich ihm wieder aufzwängen wollte. Aber schlafen, dazu war er nicht bereit, denn dann würden wieder die Träume kommen. Träume von einem Leben, in dem er noch die Sonne und die Sterne hatte sehen können…

„_**Ich denke, dass wir ihm zuhören sollten, Minister."**_

_**Die Frau, die in Begleitung zweier Kollegen aus dem Magischen Rat im Büro des Zaubereiministers stand, sah sehr ernst aus. Im Gegensatz zu Fudge, der eher wie ein bockiges Kind wirkte. Er selbst stand hinter den drei Erwachsenen und lauschte der Unterhaltung, versteckt unter seinem Tarnumhang.**_

„_**Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Potter glaubt, nur weil er den Unnennbaren vernichtet hat, dass er gleich die Staatsgewalt an sich reißen kann! Aber er ist ein vorlautes Kind, das nicht hören will!"**_

„_**Unsinn, er spricht Probleme an, die wir schon längst hätten erkennen und beseitigen müssen!"**_

_**Fudge schien sich immer weiter aufzublähen und er war sich sicher, dass der Mann geplatzt wäre, hätte ihn seine widerlich grüne Robe nicht zusammengehalten.**_

„_**Ich dulde keine weitere Diskussion! Und nun verlassen Sie mein Büro!"**_

Zitternd lehnte er an der Wand und fragte sich, wieso sich der Kerl so angestellt hatte. Eigentlich war es doch nur sein Ziel gewesen, den Menschen und der Magischen Wesen zu helfen. Aberdie wenigen, die das begriffen und ihn unterstützt hatten, waren nicht ausreichend gewesen.

Vor allen hätte es ihm gefallen, wenn es seine Freunde gewesen wären, doch genau die hatten sich aus Angst und was auch immer von ihm abgewandt.

Sirius hatte ihm nicht mehr helfen können und es war nur ein schwacher Trost, dass er es damals geschafft hatte, von hier zu entkommen.

Er selbst würde es wohl auch fertig bringen, wenn er nur wollte, doch er hatte zugelassen schwach zu werden, außerdem hatte er schon aufgegeben. Und dann waren da die Zauber, die Magie verhinderten – die allseits bekannte und angewandte zumindest.

Doch seine eigene Magie hatte allerhand damit zu tun, ihn am Leben zu erhalten, und das war sicher nicht einfach, da er sich nach dem Ende sehnte. Es bestand derzeit also gar keine Möglichkeit, sie anderweitig einzusetzen.

„_**Meine Güte, Harry, wie kannst du nur?", entfuhr es dem braunhaarigen Mädchen ihm gegenüber mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme. Doch ihr Blick zeigte Abscheu und Hass. Vollkommen verwirrt griff er nach dem Tagespropheten, der ihr aus der Hand gefallen war und nun auf dem Tisch lag.**_

_**Die große Überschrift sprang jeden förmlich an:**_

_**HARRY POTTER, Sympathisant der Todesser. Wird er der neue Dunkle Lord?**_

_**Und nicht nur das, alle Blicke in der Großen Halle ruhten auf ihm, so als würden sie erwarten, dass er seinen Zauberstab zog und ein paar unschuldige Leben auslöschte. Glaubten sie denn wirklich alles in der Zeitung gedruckte?**_

_**Hilfe suchend schaute er zum Lehrertisch, an dem der Schulleiter saß und ihn mit enttäuschtem Gesicht musterte.**_

„_**Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?", brüllte er verständnislos. Irgendjemand wollte ihm einen Strick drehen und es war ihm offensichtlich gelungen.**_

„_**Ist es so schlimm, dass ich Gleichberechtigung für alle Wesen fordere? Wenn die Weißmagier die Schwarzmagier und Dunklen Wesen nicht unterdrücken würden, hätte es diesen sinnlosen Krieg doch überhaupt nicht geben müssen! Voldemort hat ihre Unterdrückung gegen euch verwendet und wenn ihr darüber nachdenkt, ist es logisch, dass sie die Seite wählten, die ihnen Vorteile versprach! Und was ist falsch, die Todesser zu verfolgen, die womöglich eure Freunde, Verwandten und Familien auf dem Gewissen haben?"**_

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und bemerkte, dass er nichts fühlte. Keine Wärme und keine Kälte. Die Dunkelheit schien ihn wie ein wärmender Mantel zu umgeben und sein Wunsch nach Freiheit wurde immer größer. Er wollte raus hier, fort von diesem Körper, dessen Aussehen ihm so viel Leid beschert hatte.

Er konnte seine Magie leise knistern hören, sie rauschte sachte wie Meerwellen in seinen Ohren. Sie versuchte wohl ihm zu helfen. Doch er wollte nicht, es sollte aufhören!

Seinetwegen könnte alles hier und jetzt enden.

Träge dachte er an den letzten Moment zurück, an dem er frei gewesen war. Zumindest geistig, denn sein Körper, sein Äußeres war doch gewissermaßen immer den Zwängen unterworfen gewesen.

_**Die Türen zur Großen Halle wurden aufgestoßen und Zaubereiminister Fudge trat herein. Hinter ihm eine größere Anzahl Auroren, die allesamt darauf lauerten, den Zauberstab ziehen zu müssen. Er selbst stand noch an seinem Platz, den dicklichen Mann anstarrend und den Tagespropheten in der Hand.**_

_**Fudge schaute ihn jetzt ebenfalls an und erhob schließlich seine Stimme:**_

„_**Harry James Potter, Sie sind festgenommen! Sie wurden mehrfach dabei gesehen, wie sie geflohene Todesser trafen und mit Dunklen Kreaturen verkehrten. Auroren, legt ihn in Ketten und zerbrecht seinen Zauberstab!"**_

_**So schnell wie er von einem Klammerfluch gelähmt worden war, hatte er gar nicht schauen können. Grob wurde er nach seinem Zauberstab durchsucht und letztendlich zerbrach man ihn vor seinen Augen. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er nicht einmal traurig, denn damit war auch das letzte Erinnerungsstück an Voldemort vernichtet worden – der Zwillingsbruder des Zauberstabes, der einst dem Unnennbaren gehört hatte.**_

„_**Was soll das?", forderte er nun aber scharf zu wissen.**_

„_**Schweig, es ist sinnlos zu leugnen! Abführen!", befahl Fudge und wandte sich an den Schulleiter.**_

_**Trotzdem er den Klammerfluch gebrochen hatte, brachten seine Widerstandsversuche nichts, die Männer waren wesentlich stärker als er. Dennoch, er hatte nicht vor, sich zu ergeben, also wand er sich im Griff der Auroren. Kurz streifte sein Blick den Slytherintisch und den dort sitzenden Draco Malfoy. Sein Gesicht war fassungslos und ungläubig, fast, als würde er an der Zurechnungsfähigkeit der Auroren und des Zaubereiministers zweifeln. Wozu er allen Grund hatte.**_

„_**Das ist erfunden, Fudge! Und das WISSEN Sie!", schrie er so laut er konnte, schaffte es sogar, sich von einem der Männer loszureißen und herumzuwirbeln. Doch sie hatten ihn gleich wieder und sorgten dafür, dass er nicht mehr entkommen würde.**_

_**Alle anderen starrten ihn an, als wäre er ein Monster, so wie damals in der zweiten Klasse, als er das erste Mal Parsel gesprochen hatte.**_

_**Dann bemerkte er, dass ausgerechnet der Mensch, von dem er es als letztes erwartet hätte, ihn mit einem Blick bedachte, den er als mitleidig bezeichnet hätte. **_

_**Professor Snape und Draco Malfoy waren wohl die Einzigen, die der ganzen Sache zweifelhaft gegenüberstanden.**_

_**Dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn.**_

Mit kratziger Stimme lachte er leise auf, nur um gleich husten zu müssen. Langsam lehnte er sich nach hinten an die feuchte Wand. Den Kopf legte er, wie schon so viele Male zuvor, in den Nacken. Es war alles egal geworden, seit er hier war. Nichts hatte mehr einen Sinn und was war Hoffnung schon? Nichts weiter als leere Versprechungen und trügerische Schatten, die einem den falschen Weg weisen wollten.

Am Ende waren doch auch Snape und Malfoy davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er schuldig war, ansonsten wäre er doch bestimmt nicht mehr hier.

Oder?

Wieso nur hatte er sich nach so langer Zeit wieder an damals erinnert? Daran, was man ihm angehängt hatte. Es waren fadenscheinige und erfundene Gründe gewesen, die die Bevölkerung ohne Zweifel zu hegen, geschluckt hatte. Und so hatten sie ihn hier eingesperrt, ohne ihm eine eigentlich ihm zustehende Verhandlung ermöglicht zu haben.

Er hasste Erinnerungen, die mit diesem bösen Teil seines Lebens zusammenhingen. Viel lieber würde er von Sirius träumen, der einzige Mensch, der ihm sicher geholfen und alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt hätte.

Entspannt schloss er die Augen, als er bemerkte, dass es ihm zunehmend besser ging. Das Gesicht seines Paten erschien in seinem Geist, schien nach ihm zu rufen. So schlief er mit der Sicherheit ein, niemals wieder aufzuwachen…

In den Kerkern Hogwarts´ saß Severus Snape einem jungen blonden Mann gegenüber. Ihrer beider Gesichter waren ernst und vom Krieg gezeichnet. Denn trotzdem Harry Potter vor sechs Jahren den

eigentlichen Krieg beendet hatte, herrschte nach wie vor Terror.

Es war damals ein wahrer Sturm der Mächte gewesen, der unzählige Leben gefordert hatte und niemand würde dies je vergessen. Familien waren auseinander gerissen worden, genau wie Freunde und Geliebte.

Damals, als klar geworden war, dass die letzte Schlacht nur noch Tage entfernt lag, hatte Voldemort auf nichts und niemanden mehr Rücksicht genommen. Er war immer grausamer geworden, hatte seine Ziele noch resoluter durchgesetzt, so dass manche Orte heute noch nur Schutt und Asche waren, die als vereinzelte schwarze Ruinen in die kalte Welt ragten und als Mahnmal dienten, niemals wieder einen Magier wie den Unnennbaren entstehen zu lassen.

Trotz der Niederlage Voldemorts gingen die Menschen nur aus dem Haus, wenn sie zur Arbeit oder Besorgungen machen mussten, denn sie fürchteten die maskierten Anhänger des Mannes, dessen Name sich kaum einer getraut hatte auszusprechen. Heute wurde dieser sogar noch viel weniger benutzt, als noch vor sechs Jahren. Letztlich hatte Voldemort sein Ziel der Unsterblichkeit erreicht, wenn auch anders, als geplant.

Es gab in dieser Zeit auch kaum jemanden, der sich den Anhängern des toten Dunklen Lords in den Weg zu stellen wagte – was bei der Brutalität der Todesser nicht gerade unverständlich war.

Letztendlich stand nur noch eine kleine Gruppe auf den Barrikaden und versuchte auch den letzten Dreck zu beseitigen - viel zu spät, wenn man Severus und Draco fragte.

Es handelte sich um den Orden des Phönix´ mit seiner Festung, die der einzige sichere Ort auf der Insel war, der den Weißmaskierten die Stirn bot. Hogwarts war die letzte Zuflucht und der blasse Hoffnungsschimmer der unterdrückten und verängstigten Hexen und Zauberer, so wie vor sechs Jahren schon.

Und nicht zum ersten Mal stellten sich der Blonde und der Dunkelhaarige die Frage, weshalb man nicht auf Potter gehört hatte, als er damals versucht hatte dem Ministerium und der restlichen Zauberwelt zu erklären, dass sie die Todesser jagen und die Rechte der Dunklen Wesen verbessern mussten. Es war kein Wunder, dass die Häscher des Bösen es weiterhin geschafft hatten Vampire und Werwölfe auf ihrer Seite zu behalten, wenn das Zaubereiministerium sie wie Dreck behandelte.

„Harry hatte Recht, aber niemand wollte ihm zuhören. Ich verstehe allerdings immer noch nicht, warum irgendjemand daran glaubte, dass er den Dunklen ersetzen wollte."

Snape sah den blonden Mann kurz an, dann schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.

„Fudge war schon immer dafür bekannt, alles zu unterschätzen, das nach Gefahr aussieht. Es hätte ihm ein Vampir in den Hals beißen können und er hätte behauptet, es wären Mücken gewesen, die ihn gestochen haben."

Draco musste sich ein höhnisches Lachen verkneifen, denn in Anbetracht der aktuellen Lage, war dieser Vergleich wirklich wahr.

„Es ist aber immer noch ungeklärt, weshalb man ihn eingesperrt hat. Ich meine, jeder kann behaupten, dass er ihn mit Todessern gesehen hat. Es ist doch genau dasselbe, wenn jemand sagt, er habe ihn mit einer Dunklen Kreatur gesehen - immerhin hätte er sich nur mit Lupin treffen müssen", sinnierte der Blonde weiter.

„Was mich interessieren würde ist, wieso du eigentlich so darauf erpicht bist, ihn aus Azkaban zu befreien?"

Die Stimme des eigentlichen Professors, nun aber auf Nur-Ordensmitglied reduziert, war ohne Unterton und verriet somit nichts darüber, was er dachte. Draco dagegen schwieg noch, da er nicht genau wusste, was er antworten sollte.

„Ich denke, dass er der Einzige ist, der uns helfen kann?"

„So? Mir scheint, dass du eher ein persönliches Interesse daran hast, ihn wieder hier zu haben."

Draco Malfoy wurde unmerklich blasser, regte sich ansonsten nicht.

„Wieso sollte ich? Wir waren doch Feinde, seit wir hier zusammen auf die Schule gingen. Also, welches persönliches Interesse sollte ich an seinem Hiersein haben?"

Severus lächelte wissend, ehe er antwortete:

„Das solltest du am besten wissen."

Remus Lupin saß auf einem der Stühle in der Großen Halle, den Kopf auf die linke Hand gestützt und lauschte nur mit halbem Ohr dem, was ihm sein Nachbar erzählte. Seine Gedanken kreisten um etwas ganz anderes, etwas Wichtiges.

In den letzten Jahren hatte er engen Kontakt mit Severus gehalten und war so auch mit Draco Malfoy warm geworden. Sie drei hatten versucht herauszufinden, weshalb man Harry so behandelt hatte und wieso er niemals eine Verhandlung bekommen hatte. Bis dato hatte Fudge keinen von ihnen dreien zu sich gelassen. Seine Wolfsnase sagte Remus, dass da etwas faul war.

Seine Gedanken flogen aber auch zu dem Gespräch, das er damals mit Hermine und Ron geführt hatte. Es war um Harry gegangen und wie er sich verhalten hatte. Sie hatten gesagt, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machten, weil er ständig von den Schwarzen Wesen und Todesserjagden redete. Für ihn hatten die Vorschläge des Jungen nicht weniger Sinn gemacht, als für Harry selbst.

Vielleicht hätte der Junge auch einfach nicht noch davon reden sollen, dass er selbst auch die Schwarze Magie anwenden wollte, um den Feind zu besiegen...?

Er hatte es damals nicht geschafft, den beiden Jugendlichen beizubringen, dass dies der beste Weg wäre. Selbst in seinen kurzen Unterhaltungen mit Severus hatte er damals von diesem erfahren, dass er es für ratsam gehalten hatte, die Todesser mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu bekämpfen – und er vertrat diese Meinung immer noch.

Seufzend lehnte sich Remus zurück und irritierte damit seinen Gesprächspartner, den er absolut vergessen hatte.

„Haben Sie mich verstanden?", erkundigte sich der Mann ihm gegenüber etwas missgelaunt, da er begriffen hatte, dass Lupin wohl doch kein Interesse an seiner Erzählung hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich muss noch etwas sehr Wichtiges erledigen, das keinen Aufschub duldet! Wir reden ein anderes Mal!"

Und schon war er auf und davon.

Er hoffte, dass irgendwann eine Zeit kommen würde, in der ihn seine Selbstvorwürfe nicht mehr plagten. Denn wäre er damals nicht an einem sicheren Ort gewesen, da Vollmond angestanden hatte, hätte er Harry vielleicht helfen können…

Unterdessen hatte sich Albus Dumbledore auf den Weg in den Kerker gemacht, in dem Draco und Severus noch immer saßen und sich unterhielten. Sie erschraken leicht, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte und eine gedämpfte Stimme zu hören war:

„Severus, ich bin es, mach auf!"

Gerufener seufzte schwer und warf dem Blonden einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den er mit einem Nicken bestätigte.

„Ich komme", sagte Severus dann laut und erhob sich, um die Tür zu seinem Reich zu öffnen.

„Ah, mein Junge! Warum verkriecht ihr euch denn immer hier unten in den Kerkern? Kommt doch mit hinauf in die Große Halle, ja?"

Draco schnaubte hörbar, als er den Vorschlag des alten Zauberers hörte und Severus folgte seinem Beispiel, wobei er seine Meinung mit einem dramatischen Umhangflattern untersticht, als er auf seinen Platz zurückkehrte.

„Nicht?", wollte Albus verwirrt wissen.

„Nein, wir fühlen uns hier sehr wohl, danke auch. Was führt Sie überhaupt hierher? Ich meine, Sie werden nicht ohne Grund hier herunter gekommen sein."

Der Weißbart lächelte verschwörerisch und strich sich dann amüsiert über den Bart.

„Wie eh und je misstrauisch, nicht wahr, Mr. Malfoy? Aber ich habe in der Tat einen Grund."

Aufmerksam sahen ihn die beiden jüngeren Männer an, warteten darauf, dass der Ordensführer fortfahren würde.


	3. Drei

Das Herz von Azkaban

Der Weißbart lächelte verschwörerisch und strich sich dann amüsiert über den Bart.

„Wie eh und je misstrauisch, nicht wahr, Mr. Malfoy? Aber ich habe in der Tat einen Grund."

Aufmerksam sahen ihn die beiden jüngeren Männer an, warteten darauf, dass der Ordensführer fortfahren würde.

„Ich habe zugetragen bekommen, dass ihr zum Minister wollt. Mich würde interessieren, wieso?"

Das überraschte die beiden wirklich. Seit sechs Jahren versuchten sie zum mächtigsten Mann der weißen Magier zu gelangen, auch wenn der Kerl in Wahrheit ein Versager war – in allen Bereichen, wohlgemerkt! – und Dumbledore hatte nichts bemerkt. Darum stellte sich die Frage, weshalb ausgerechnet jetzt jemand die Neugier des alten Mannes weckte.

„Nun, Albus, ich denke nicht, dass wir dir das sagen müssen", verschränkte Severus die Arme vor der Brust und schlug das eine Bein über.

„Mein Junge, ich möchte euch doch nur helfen! Wenn ihr mir sagt, weshalb ihr zu Fudge wollt, kann ich da vielleicht etwas für euch tun."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte erneut, als er das hörte. Das veranlasste den Weißbart dazu, zu dem Blonden zu sehen.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich entnehme Ihrem Verhalten, dass Sie keinen Wert auf meine Hilfe legen?"

„Genau so ist es! Schließlich haben Sie bisher ja genauso wenig getan, um dafür zu sogen, dass das Ministerium Jagd auf die geflohenen Todesser macht, wie irgendjemand sonst. Der Einzige, der den Mut dazu hatte, war Potter! Und den habt ihr einsperren lassen."

Albus maß den jungen Mann mit skeptischen Blicken, dann sah er wieder zu Severus, aus dessen Gesicht er wie üblich nichts ablesen konnte.

Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er auch nichts aus seinen Gedanken bekommen würde. Das Gleiche würde wohl für den Blonden gelten, denn dieser war nun mal ein geborener Malfoy und die Fähigkeit seine Gedanken zu verschließen, war ihm sicherlich schon früh beigebracht worden.

„Nun, wir alle wissen, dass Harry über all den Dingen, die in der Vergangenheit geschehen sind, scheinbar den Verstand verloren hat. Er hatte Ambitionen, Dunkle Magie einzusetzen und wollte Wesen in unserer Gesellschaft Rechte einräumen, die undenkbar sind!"

Die Männer in den Sesseln hatten dafür nicht einmal einen Blick für den Schulleiter übrig, so sehr missachteten sie sein Verhalten.

„Ich bin sicher, dass ihr eines Tages die Entscheidung des Ministeriums einsehen werdet. Und glaubt mir, für mich war es auch nicht leicht, das geschehen zu lassen. Aber die Beweise waren einfach erdrückend! Ich habe wirklich versucht, ihn da rauszuholen."

Mit diesen abschließenden Worten wandte er sich um und verließ die Räume des Zaubertrankmeisters.

Als er seine Umgebung an diesem Morgen wahr nahm, konnte er das Geräusch von Tropfen auf Stein hören. Was ihn aber irritierte war, dass es nicht wie üblich trist und eintönig war, sondern es ihn erfrische. Das war vorher noch nie der Fall gewesen.

Außerdem fror er nicht, genauso wenig schien er in Flammen zu stehen. War das Fieber verschwunden? Der Husten?

Dann waren da plötzlich Stimmen, die redeten und lachten – laut und ausgelassen. Seit wann lachten die Gefangenen in den Zellen? Noch nie hatte er das gehört und die Dementoren ließen einem doch gar keine Möglichkeit dazu.

Heulen und Klagen hallte wider, als stünde er direkt neben diesen zum Tode und Wahnsinn verdammten Kreaturen. Er wusste, dass draußen die See gegen die massiven Mauern peitschte, das Riff umspülte, als wollten sie sich umarmen. Salzgeruch erfüllte die Luft, Wind jagte durch die kleinen Ritzen und glaslosen Fenster der Patrolliengänge und wehte Schneeflocken hinein.

Alles war so nahe und greifbar, all das wusste er, als wäre er an jedem dieser Orte zur gleichen Zeit.

Dann wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass er nicht mehr in einer Zelle saß. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis verschwand die Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit…

Der Tagesprophet hatte an diesem Morgen schlimme Dinge zu berichten. Die wenigen verbliebenen der Widerstandsgruppe hatten schwer daran zu kauen, was sie da zu lesen hatten.

_**Todesser zerstören erneut Dörfer! – Wann hat der Terror ein Ende?**_

Leise Unterhaltungen setzten ein und zwischendrin konnte man jemanden schluchzen hören. Es war schockierend, mit welcher Gewalt die Anhänger des toten Dunklen Lords vorgingen. Die meisten waren sich sicher, dass es jemanden gegeben hatte, der hätte vorwarnen können. Aber die magische Bevölkerung hatte nicht den Mut, sich ihnen anzuschließen oder Hinweise zu geben und wenn es doch einmal jemanden gab, so war es meist jemand sehr junges, der kaum Erfahrung hatte und schnell unter den Opfern wieder zu finden war.

Ein sehr deprimierendes Bild.

Viele wollten all dem einfach nur noch ein Ende bereiten, sie waren verzweifelt und mittlerweile sehr erschöpft. Sie alle hatten den Krieg satt und würden fliehen, hätten sie nur die Möglichkeit. Es waren sogar der eine oder andere der feindlichen Seite beigetreten, in dem Glauben, ihr Leben würde leichter und vor allem sorgloser werden.

Jeden einzelnen hatten sie später tot gesehen. Die Ordensmitglieder wurden mit jeder Minute müder. Ihnen fehlte immer mehr die Kraft, um Großangriffe der Todesser zu blocken.

Diese Tage waren dunkle Zeiten, schlimmer noch als vor über zwanzig Jahren, als Voldemort das erste Mal begonnen hatte ein Machtregime aufzubauen. Von den anderen Ländern Europas hatten sie bisher nur Absagen erhalten, wenn es darum gegangen war, Hilfe zu leisten. Der Orden hatte nicht nur einmal angefragt.

Oft hatten sie in ausführlichen Briefen und beigelegten Artikeln aus dem Tagespropheten ihre Situation erläutert, doch anscheinend hatten die anderen Ländern entweder nicht begriffen, dass die Situation noch viel weiter ausarten könnte, wenn nicht bald ein Ende gesetzt werden würde oder Voldemorts Taten und die der Todesser heute, hatten sie einfach viel zu sehr eingeschüchtert.

Ihnen allen schien nicht klar zu sein, dass, wenn die Todesser erst einmal die komplette Herrschaft über Großbritannien erlangt hätten, sie dazu übergehen würden, die Herrschaft über die Welt zu erobern. Keiner aus dem Phönixorden zweifelte an dieser Ambition.

Schon bald würde es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis die Weißmaskierten sich einen neuen Anführer, einen neuen Lord gewählt hätten, den sie anbeten würden.

Das Ministerium war genauso wenig bereit zu helfen. In der Öffentlichkeit hieß es zwar, dass die Auroren alles taten, um die entkommenen Anhänger des toten Voldemorts einzufangen, doch wenn man sich intern umhörte, wusste man, dass Fudge wieder einmal die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschloss.

Albus hatte manchmal leise Unterhaltungen mitbekommen, in denen die Mitglieder darüber diskutierten, dass sie damals Potter hätten folgen sollen, als er gemeint hatte, sie müssten die Todesser einfangen. Vielleicht hätten sie auch zusammen mit dem Retter der Zauberwelt ins Ministerium gehen sollen? Womöglich hätten sie genügend Einfluss auf die Verläufe der Ermittlungen gegen die Todesser nehmen können, so dass heute Frieden herrschen könnte.

Aber sie hatten es nicht getan…

Stattdessen waren sie so blind gewesen und hatten geschluckt, was die Zeitungen geschrieben und der Minister erzählt hatte. Jeder von ihnen hatte geglaubt, dass Harry Potter, der Lord Voldemort vernichtet hatte, selbst zum Schwarzmagier geworden war und sich den Todessern anschließen wollte. Niemand hatte daran gezweifelt, dass der Goldjunge über die vielen Jahre des Krieges hinweg, in denen er noch ein Kind gewesen war, den Verstand verloren hatte.

Und nun saß ein junger Mann, der nie hatte ein echtes Kind sein können, in Azkaban, von der Welt der Magie verstoßen.

Albus seufzte und fragte sich, was geschehen würde, ginge er den Jungen dort besuchen.

Auf dem Eismeer herrschte ein wilder Sturm aus Regen und Schnee, der nicht sonderlich angenehm war, da die wenigsten Fenster in Azkaban Glasscheiben aufwiesen. Die Zauberer, die Wache halten mussten und die Dementoren kontrollierten, waren besonders schlecht gelaunt, da ihnen das eisige Wetter immer wieder in die Gesichter schlug und ihre Umhänge feucht werden ließ.

Knurrend eilten sie die Gänge entlang, verteilten das Essen mit den dazugehörigen Zaubern und beschimpften lauthals die Tatsache, dass Verbrecher wie Todesser und der restliche Unrat, der eingelocht worden war, überhaupt etwas bekamen.

In den Räumen, in denen die Auroren schliefen und aßen, gab es verglaste Fenster und Feuer. Gelächter erklang von denjenigen, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt frei hatten. Wie so oft, waren die Gefangenen das Thema, denn über sie konnte man immer herziehen.

Doch die gute Laune wurde schnell gebremst, als das Gebäude in den Grundfesten erzitterte und niemand wusste, wie das sein konnte. Hastig rannten die meisten los, suchten nach ihren Kollegen oder dem Grund der Erschütterung.

Einige Zeit später wussten sie nicht viel mehr, so dass sie das Vorkommnis unter den Tisch fallen ließen - was der Minister nicht wusste, das war nicht geschehen…

Also setzten sich die fünf Männer wieder an den Tisch und führten die Unterhaltung weiter als wäre nichts geschehen. Doch nicht viel später wiederholte sich das Spiel und sie wurden doch etwas unsicher. Noch niemals war es vorgekommen, dass Azkaban auch nur erschüttert wurde. Selbst Erdbeben hatten sie noch niemals bemerkt, wenn sie hier gewesen waren. Was also war zu tun?

Dann kam die Zeit für ihren Schichtdienst. Mit verkniffenen Gesichtern machten sich die Männer auf den Weg zur Tür, durch die ihre Kollegen bereits kamen. Es behagte der jetzigen Gruppe Auroren genauso wenig in die Kälte zu müssen, wie der Frühschicht. Dabei fiel dem Leiter der Spätschicht auf, dass ein Mann fehlte.

„Wo ist Karl?", erkundigte er sich, während er eine störende Strähne seines dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Keine Ahnung, ich dachte, er wäre schon hier", antwortete einer der anderen.

„Nein, ist er nicht. Ich warte hier noch, wenn er in einer halben Stunde nicht da ist, suchen wir ihn", entschied er und setzte sich wieder. Seine Kollegen bemerkten das mit Missmut, aber er war der Boss und so zogen sie ab, um ihre Arbeit zu erledigen.

„WAS?", brüllte Zaubereiminister Fudge so laut durch sein Büro, dass dem Abteilungsleiter der Strafverfolgung die Ohren klingelten. Es war keine gute Idee gewesen selbst hierher zu kommen…

„Wie ist das möglich? Niemand kann einfach so verschwinden!", schrie Fudge weiter, wobei er sehr an einen kleinen Gnom erinnerte, der versuchte sich größer zu machen, als er war. Wie sehr wünschte sich Pius Thicknesse, dass sein Minister ein Irrwicht wäre…

„Minister, wir sind mitten in den Untersuchungen! Aber bisher hat es noch keine Ergebnisse gegeben! Wir werden Sie sofort benachrichtigen, wenn si-"

Der Mann unterbrach sich, als eine Nachricht in Form eines Papierfliegers auf ihm landete. Eilig faltete er ihn auseinander und las die wenigen Zeilen.

„Bei Merlin…", flüsterte Thicknesse fassungslos und seufzte laut auf.

„So wie es aussieht, gibt es bereits Neuigkeiten, allerdings keine guten. Es ist schon wieder ein Mann verschwunden!"

Fudge starrte den anderen bitterböse an, so als wollte er ihm sagen, dass er keine schlechten Nachrichten hören wollte. Wie sollte er denn das Verschwinden von Wachen in Azkaban verheimlichen, wenn die Familien bald Fragen über den Verbleib ihrer Männer und Väter stellen würden? Es würde nicht lange dauern und die Presse wäre mit Volldampf dabei, allen möglichen Klatsch zu verbreiten.

„Tun Sie etwas!", keifte der Minister und schmiss den Abteilungsleiter schließlich hinaus, der darüber glücklicher war, als man ihm ansah.

Natürlich hatte der Orden des Phönix´ Wind von der Sache bekommen und Albus war augenblicklich ins Ministerium gereist, um den Minister zu befragen.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, verweigerte der erst jede Stellungnahme, doch schließlich gelang es dem alten Weißmagier doch, ihn zu überlisten und die erwünschten Informationen zu erhalten.

„Ich werde mich dort einmal umsehen, vielleicht kann ich helfen. Ich denke, dass wir alle Wert darauf legen, dass die bisher gefangenen Todesser – auch wenn es nicht viele sein mögen – dort gefangen bleiben. Nicht wahr?"

Der rote Kopf des kleinen Mannes sagte mehr als tausend Worte, so dass Dumbledore sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln davon machte.

Wieder in Hogwarts, trommelte er alle zusammen und setzte sich wie üblich an die Stirnseite des ehemaligen Gryffindortisches.

„Meine Lieben, es ist eine ernste Sache, die wir zu besprechen haben", begann er und sah allen einmal ins Gesicht. Es überraschte ihn ein wenig, dass auch Severus und der junge Malfoy anwesend waren, aber es sagte nicht dazu.

„Mir wurde zugetragen, dass sich in Azkaban seltsame Dinge abspielen. Es sind Wärter verschwunden! Die dortige Auroren, so wie eine Sondereinheit haben nach ihnen gesucht, allerdings erfolglos. Ich habe beschlossen selbst ein Auge darauf zu werfen und werde deshalb morgen das Schloss verlassen."

Aufgeregt begannen alle Mitglieder zu reden, alle, außer Severus und Draco. Sie hatten ruhig zugehört und bedachten den alten Mann nun mit Blicken, die für sich sprachen. Albus erwiderte und nickte schließlich. Er würde diese beiden mitnehmen, ansonsten würden sie wohl nur Ärger verursachen, und das war im Moment nicht zu gebrauchen.

„Albus, denkst du nicht, dass das zu gefährlich ist?", sagte Minerva plötzlich laut.

Blaue Augen musterten die Frau gutmütig, dann erhob er sich, um sich auf den Weg zur Tür zu machen. Neben seinen morgigen Begleitern blieb er stehen.

„Ich warte morgen um acht in der Eingangshalle auf euch."

Die beiden nickten und verschwanden anschließend genauso schweigend.

Das Gejammer des Insassen war so erbärmlich, dass es schon bald nicht mehr zu hören war. Etwas, das den Auroren erst gar nicht aufgefallen war. Als sie jedoch ihren routinemäßigen Rundgang machten und nach ihm schauen wollten, konnten sie die Tür zu der Zelle einfach nicht finden. Egal wie oft sie den Gang hoch und runter rannten, sie war und blieb verschwunden.

„Ich glaube, wir sind doch falsch…", räumte einer der Männer ein und drehte sich fort. Sein Kollege folgte ihm mit einem skeptischen Blick. Beide wussten, dass es der richtige Gang sein musste, aber wenn da doch keine Tür war?

Im Ministerium war es ein unausgesprochenes Geheimnis, dass in Azkaban manchmal Gefangene einsaßen, die zu Unrecht betraft worden waren. Die Auroren waren sich dessen bewusst, allerdings behandelten sie diese Personen keineswegs besser.

Sie versuchten auch nicht etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, sie akzeptierten es einfach und behandelten diese Menschen wie jeden Todesser oder anderen Schwerverbrecher.

Was der Minister jedoch nicht wusste war, dass einige dieser speziellen Gefangenen verschwunden waren.

Eines Morgens waren ihre Türen einfach unauffindbar und man hat sie nicht wieder entdeckt. Was passiert war, konnte natürlich auch niemand sagen. Lebten sie? Waren sie tot?

An drei regnerischen Tagen war sogar einfach eine ganze Mauer verschwunden und Todesser so wie ein Auror waren in die Tiefe des brausenden Sturmes gefallen. Man hatte sie später alle tot an der Küste angespült gefunden.

Mittlerweile weigerten sich die Auroren auch schon, überhaupt Dienst im Gefängnis zu machen, da sie sich fürchteten ihre Familie nicht wieder zu sehen. Ein berechtigter Grund, wie das Stammpersonal von Azkaban wusste.

Mittlerweile hatten sie auch den Verdacht, dass diese Festung ein Eigenleben führte. Es wäre jedenfalls eine Erklärung für plötzlich verschwindende Türen oder ganzer Mauern. Man konnte es mit Hogwarts vergleichen, auch wenn Letzteres wohl keine verschwindenden Wände aufzuweisen hatte.

Allerdings war es ihnen ein Rätsel, warum bisher niemals auch nur etwas Ähnliches geschahen war, wenn Azkaban doch einen eigenen Willen zu haben schien.


	4. Vier

Das Herz von Azkaban 4

Albus erreichte die Eingangshalle als letzter, ganz, wie er es erwartet hatte. Severus stand wie üblich in Schwarz dort, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Draco Malfoy trug elegante Kleidung und einen dunklen Umhang, dessen Farbe er noch nicht erkennen konnte. Doch er war ziemlich sicher grün.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er die beiden mit einem Lächeln, wie er es immer tat.

„Habt ihr gut geschlafen? Ich überhaupt nicht, mich quälten die ganzer Nacht lang Fragen!"

Der Blonde schnaufte und stieß sich von der Wand ab, während Snape seinen Umhang flattern ließ, als er sich eilig abwandte.

„Können wir dann?", wollte der ehemalige Tränkelehrer wissen und stieß das Tor auf. Draußen war es noch nass und der Boden matschig vom letzten Sturm. Es hielt die kleine Gruppe jedoch nicht davon ab, sich der Grenze der Ländereien von Hogwarts zu nähern, um dort zu disapparieren.

Die Anreise nach Azkaban war unangenehm, obwohl die See recht ruhig gewesen war. Es war viel mehr die seltsame Atmosphäre, die sie eingehüllt hatte, je näher sie dem Gefängnis gekommen waren. Jetzt, da sie auf festem Boden standen, war dieses Gefühl noch einnehmender.

„Was, bei Salazar, ist das?", flüsterte Draco mit anstrengender Atmung. Es war, als läge ein Gewicht auf ihren Körpern und erschwerte ihnen das Luftholen.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, handelt es sich hier um eine sehr hohe Konzentration von Magie. Was denken Sie, Schulleiter?", antwortete Severus, darum bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Ja, in der Tat. Allerdings frage ich mich, von wem sie stammen mag."

Den Blonden interessierte das nun überhaupt nicht. Der Grund, weshalb sie mitgekommen waren, war ein ganz anderer als Dumbledores.

„Dann treffen wir uns in einer Stunde wieder hier, Schulleiter", schnarrte der dunkle Mann und wandte sich ab, Draco auf den Fersen.

„Ihr beiden könnt nicht einfach so zu ihm!", rief der alte Zauberer ihnen nach, so dass sie stehen blieben und ihn ansahen.

„Und weshalb nicht?"

„Er wird in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt verwahrt. Da gelangt man nur hin, wenn ein Auror einen dorthin bringt und den Weg frei gibt. Und ich bezweifle, dass man gerade euch dort hinein lässt."

Der Blonde schnaubte genervt, denn daran hatten sie keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Albus kam auf sie zu und lächelte gutmütig.

„Ich denke, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn ich euch begleite. Harry wieder zu sehen, würde mich freuen."

Den mörderischen Blick, den Draco nun trug, hatte der Weißbart nicht gesehen, was wohl auch besser war, denn dann hätte er gleich bei Potter einziehen können. So machten sie sich nun doch zu dritt auf den Weg, um einen Wärter zu finden.

Es näherten sich Menschen, die nicht hierher gehörten. Er wollte wissen, wer sie waren, was sie wollten. Also breitete er sich aus, sendete seine Magie und tastete sie ab. Um drei Männer handelte es sich: der eine ein alter Weißmagier, der andere mittleren Alters, Schwarzmagier, und der Letzte in den Zwanzigern, ebenfalls Schwarzmagier.

Ihre Gedanken zu ertasten war schwerer, als bei den Menschen, die hier lebten. Aber es gelang ihm. Er entdeckte Erinnerungen von Glück bis Schmerz, doch es waren zwei, die im Vordergrund standen. Der Alte wollte vor allem wissen, was mit dem Gefängnis nicht stimmte und die anderen beiden wollten einen Gefangenen sehen, der unschuldig einsaß:

Harry Potter.

Diesen Namen kannte er nicht. Hier gab es niemanden, der so hieß. Das würde er wissen, denn er war Azkaban!

Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass der Weißmagier Fragen stellen wollte. Dies hier war ein Ort, an dem niemand Unrecht erfahren sollte. Und er würde nicht zulassen, dass all diejenigen, die hier eingesperrt worden waren, obwohl sie nichts verbrochen hatten, länger leiden mussten.

Doch diejenigen, die Mörder waren, die Furchtbares getan hatten, würde er verschwinden lassen – für immer.

Nun galt es diese Besucher von hier zu vertreiben, wenn sie lästig würden.

Es war sehr dunkel und die Fackeln, die sie passiert hatten, erloschen, wenn sie die nächste erreichten. Wirklich kein sehr gemütlicher Ort. Wenn sich der Malfoy überlegte, dass er hier um ein Haar auch hätte einsitzen müssen... Gut nur, dass er die Kurve noch gekriegt hatte, bevor er das Dunkle Mal hatte bekommen sollen. Sein Vater war zwar ausgerastet und hatte mehrfach versucht, ihn mit schmerzhaften Argumenten zu überreden, aber er war standhaft geblieben.

Der Blonde schluckte, als eine große, schwarze Gestalt an ihnen vorüber schwebte. Er hasste Dementoren!

Bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben, sah er nach vorne. Sein ehemalige Lehrer und heute engster Vertrauter, lief neben dem alten Mann vor ihm. Der Auror, der sie hier herunter bringen sollte, bildete die Spitze und führte nun an einer Tür rechts vor ihnen einige Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab aus. Beinahe lautlos glitt das schwere Metall zur Seite und gewährte den Blick in eine unendliche Dunkelheit.

„Sie haben eine halbe Stunde", knurrte der Wächter und entfernte sich einige Schritte. Die drei sahen ihm nach, dann setzte Severus den ersten Schritt in die Zelle.

„Lumos!", rief er mit erhobenem Stab, den Arm wohlmerklich außerhalb der Tür haltend, und suchte den Raum ab.

Er war leer.

„Ich denke, das soll ein dummer Scherz sein. Bringen Sie uns zu Mr. Potter!", knurrte er nun unwillig und mit eiskaltem Blick. Der Auror zuckte leicht zusammen, begutachtete die Zelle dann selbst. Nach ihm warfen auch Albus und Draco einen Blick hinein, doch es half nichts, in dem kleinen Raum war niemand.

„Unmöglich, es war die dreizehnte Tür vom Gitter ab gezählt!", rief er aus und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Scheinbar hatte er vergessen, dass er nicht alleine war.

Der Mann marschierte zurück zum Gitter und zählte erneut die Türen, doch kurz vor der, an der sie standen, hielt er an.

„Merlin, nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte der Mann und wandte sich an die Besucher.

„Nun, wie es aussieht, können Sie wieder nach Hause gehen. Die Tür ist verschwunden und es besteht keine Möglichkeit, irgendwie in die Zelle zu gelangen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und sie erscheint bald wieder…"

Die drei Besucher sahen sich entgeistert an, wollten einfach nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatten.

„Soll das heißen, dass hier schon mehrere Zellen und Gefangene verschwunden sind?", erkundigte sich Draco mit einem Funken Empörung in der Wut verzerrten Stimme.

„Nun ja…", druckste der Auror herum, versucht, die Flucht zu ergreifen, da er weitere Fragen fürchtete.

„Hier geblieben!", fauchte Severus, als er genau diese Ambition des Mannes bemerkte. Der Auror blieb stehen, war aber bereit loszulaufen, sollte es erforderlich sein.

„Ich will eine Antwort! Wieso wusste niemand davon? Hat man dem Minister nicht darüber unterrichtet?"

„Also… Nein, hat man nicht. Es sind Gefangene, die… wie soll ich sagen? Sie sitzen nicht so legal hier? Und ein paar Schwerverbrecher, die verstummten. Als wir nachsahen, waren die Zellen verschwunden und wir haben sie auch nicht wieder gefunden. Was Potter angeht - es ist ohnehin unwahrscheinlich, dass er noch lebt. Er hat in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr gegessen. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, lebte er zwar noch, aber er war fiebrig…"

Draco bebte vor Wut. Was erlaubten sich diese verdammten Typen aus dem Ministerium eigentlich? Da war einer krank – Harry war krank! – und man half ihm nicht!

„Ist Ihnen nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen, dafür zu sorgen, dass er isst?", zischte der Blonde haltlos.

Der dunkelhaarige Tränkemeister beobachtete den Ministeriumsangestellten mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Draco konnte wirklich Furcht einflößend sein.

„Was gedenken Sie zu unternehmen?", mischte sich nun Dumbledore ein, der vorher still geblieben war. Es beunruhigte ihn sehr, dass einfach Türen verschwanden und damit auch die Gefangenen in der Zelle dahinter.

„Sind das alle Vorkommnisse oder verheimlichen Sie uns noch etwas?"

Der Mann musterte die drei Gestalten vor sich, er kannte sie alle mit Namen. Jeder hatte im letzten Kampf auf Potters Seite gestanden, auch wenn nicht alle offensichtlich. Und er wusste, dass diese drei gefährlich werden konnten. Nein, sie waren keine Gegner, die man unterschätzen durfte.

„Also, es sind noch andere Dinge geschehen, aber Sie dürfen niemandem sagen, dass Sie das von mir wissen!", entschied er sich also zu erzählen.

„Wir hören", zischte Draco jedoch nur auffordernd.

„Nun, vor einer Weile, als ein Sturm tobte, ist eine komplette Seitenwand einfach so verschwunden. Wir haben einen Mann verloren und einige Gefangene sind ebenfalls tot. Man hat alle an der Küste gefunden."

Die drei hörten aufmerksam zu und nickten, damit der Auror weiter sprach.

„Wie gesagt verschwinden einfach so Türen und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, sie zu öffnen. Bevor all das begann, gab es Erschütterungen, die ganz Azkaban erzittern ließen. Wir glauben langsam, dass das Gefängnis ein Eigenleben entwickelt hat."

Draco war leicht geschockt über diese Neuigkeiten. Aber das erklärte immer noch nicht, wieso sie Harry nicht geholfen hatten.

„Ist denn eine der Türen wieder aufgetaucht?", erkundigte sich Albus weiter.

„Zwei. Beide Gefangenen waren tot. Es scheint, als würde eine unsichtbare Kraft plötzlich die Gewalt über alles hier haben und wir wären den Launen ausgesetzt."

Verstehend nickte der Weißhaarige.

Severus dagegen hatte die Arme wieder vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete den Blonden, der ein düsteres Gesicht machte.

„Können Sie uns sagen, ob es einen Ort im Gebäude gibt, an dem die Konzentration am höchsten ist? Hier ist eine starke magische Präsenz, die wohl der Auslöser für all das ist."

Der Auror sah Albus irritiert an. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er überfordert war.

„Nun gut, wir werden uns noch ein wenig umsehen."

Mit diesen Worten spazierte der alte Mann an dem Wärter vorbei. Severus packte Draco an der Schulter und schob ihn vor sich her, immer dem Schulleiter hinterher.

Jetzt wollte der alte Weißmagier also Nachforschungen anstellen? Das gefiel ihm nicht. Überhaupt nicht! Niemand hatte sich in sein Handeln einzumischen!

Aufgebracht erzittern die Mauern und ein magischer Wind wehte durch die Gänge.

Es freute ihn die verwirrten Gesichter der Fremden zu sehen. Sollten sie nur Acht geben, hier hatte er das Sagen und das würde sich nicht ändern.

Remus war in den Kerkern und suchte nach den beiden, die die meiste Zeit dort verbrachten. Aber sie waren einfach nicht aufzufinden. Gestern war er nicht am Treffen gewesen, hatte er etwas verpasst?

Eilig suchte er sich den Weg in die Halle und traf unterwegs auf McGonagall, die ihm einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf.

„Remus, was ist denn los?", fragte sie.

„Ich suche Severus, wo ist er?"

„Er und Mr. Malfoy haben Albus nach Azkaban begleitet. Sie sind schon heute Morgen abgereist. Ich hoffe, dass sie heute Abend wieder hier sein werden."

Der Werwolf nickte seufzend. Wäre er doch nur bei diesem Treffen gewesen. Vollmond war wirklich etwas, das man abschaffen musste…

Also machte er sich nun etwas langsamer zurück auf den Weg in die Kerker. Würde er eben dort auf die beiden warten.

Die kleine Gruppe schritt den Gang entlang, doch das Gesicht des Auroren wurde immer verwirrter. Nach fünf Minuten blieb er plötzlich stehen. Albus hielt neben ihm und sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Was gibt es?"

Der Mann blickte zu dem Weißbart rüber und sah dann wieder nach vorne. Vor ihnen war eine Sackgasse.

„Die war vorhin noch nicht hier", sagte der Auror. Die blauen Augen des Schulleiters musterten den grauen Stein. Severus und Draco taten es ihm nach und keiner verlor ein Wort. Die vier wandten sich um und gingen zurück, doch da war wieder eine Wand und der Gang, der zuvor geradeaus gegangen war, bog nun nach links ab.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!", entkam es dem Blonden ungläubig. Wanderten die Mauern hier auch schon?

„Davon haben Sie nichts gesagt!", schnaubte Severus den Wärter an, der einen Schritt zur Seite machte.

„Bisher ist sowas noch nicht vorgekommen!", verteidigte sich der Mann und rannte fast schon weiter. Es passierte noch einige Male, dass sich der Weg einfach änderte, so dass sie am Ende tatsächlich am Ausgang landeten. Die Männer schauten sich an, drehten sich um, doch da war kein Durchgang mehr.

„Ich schätze, dass wir dann für heute nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Aber wir kommen wieder. Halten Sie uns bitte auf aktuellem Stand", bat Dumbledore und drehte sich schließlich seinen Begleitern zu.

„Na dann, auf ins Boot."

Als Severus die Tür öffnete und das Feuer in seinem Kamin bemerkte, war er sofort kampfbereit. Nachdem er den schlafenden Remus gefunden hatte, steckte er den Zauberstab weg.

„Pennt er doch glatt hier ein", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und schüttelte leicht ungläubig den Kopf.

Draco interessierte es reichlich wenig, was der Wolf hier unten tat. Er war noch immer mit seinen Gedanken im Azkaban. Es machte ihm irgendwie Angst, dass das Ministerium Unschuldige einsperrte und sich nicht einmal dafür schuldig fühlte. Ob sich jemals etwas daran ändern würde, war fraglich.

„He, Lupin, aufwachen!", rüttelte Severus unterdessen an der Schulter des Schlafenden. Remus fuhr aus dem Schlaf und starrte den anderen an. Severus Snape stand über ihm und blickte auf ihn herab.

„Oh, hallo!", brachte er nicht sehr einfallsreich heraus. Aber er fand, dass er, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er eben noch geschlafen hatte, auch nichts Intelligentes sagen brauchte.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte der Tränkemeister gleich weiter, als er bemerkte, dass der andere richtig wach war.

„Ich wollte mit euch sprechen."

„So? Und worüber?"

Remus setzte sich aufrecht hin, musste er im Schlaf doch nach unten gerutscht sein.

„Ich hab mich mit Bill und Charly unterhalten. Die beiden haben gemeint, dass die Zwillinge etwas läuten hören haben. Ihr wisst ja, dass sie ihre Ohren überall haben und eine Menge Kontakte ebenfalls – jedenfalls haben sie von jemandem aus dem Ministerium gehört, dass der Minister nicht ganz unschuldig an Harrys Aufenthalt im Gefängnis ist. Fred und George meinten sogar, dass Fudge die ganze Sache angezettelt hätte. Aber es gibt keine Beweise, sie vermuten das nur."

Die zwei starrten den Mann mit den braunen Haaren einfach nur an.

„Hermine und Ron wissen wohl auch davon, haben aber ziemlich heftig reagiert. Zumindest haben Bill und Charly das gesagt."

„Und was sagen Wiesel und Schlammblut dazu?", grollte der Blonde, der verärgert darüber war, dass niemand etwas unternahm, wenn man schon solche Gerüchte hörte.

„Nun, sie wollen nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Ihre Aussage war, dass sie ihn gewarnt hätten und er lieber das Risiko einging im Knast zu landen, als sich auf seine Freunde zu konzentrieren."

„Das nenn ich mal Treue und Loyalität!", zischte Draco und schnaubte verächtlich.

„In der Tat, sehr enttäuschend", stimmte Severus zu. Remus´ Gesicht war traurig geworden, man sah ihm an, dass es ihn sehr mitnahm, wie die beiden reagiert hatten.

„Das bedeutet also, dass wir versuchen sollten an Informationen zu kommen", meinte der Wolf weiter und schaute den anderen in die Augen. Was er dort sah, machte ihn kurz sprachlos.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", wollte er wissen.


	5. Fünf

Das Herz von Azkaban 5

„Wir waren heute in Azkaban, wie du weißt?", begann der schwarzhaarige Mann.

„Ja, habe es gehört", bestätigte Remus.

„Wir wollten Potter sehen, doch als wir ankamen, war seine Zelle verschwunden. Der Auror hat uns berichtet, dass seltsame Dinge vor sich gehen. Mauern und Türen verschwinden, Wände verschieben sich und das Gefängnis erzittert."

Remus konnte kaum glauben, was ihm da erzählt wurde.

„Und jetzt?"

„Albus wollte noch mal hin. Ich werde ihn auf alle Fälle begleiten, um mich selbst zu überzeugen, ob sich wirklich nichts verändert hat."

„Der Kerl meinte, dass Harry vielleicht schon tot ist, wenn sie die Zelle wieder finden. Er war krank, hatte Fieber…"

Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Doch. Und es kommt noch schlimmer: Harry hat wohl tagelang nicht gegessen und sie haben nichts dagegen unternommen!"

Der Werwolf schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und barg das Gesicht in den Händen. Seine Schultern bebten und verrieten, dass er lautlos weinte.

Hatte er jetzt auch noch den letzten aus seiner Familie verloren, James´ Sohn?

Albus saß in seinem Büro und dachte an die vergangenen Ereignisse. Es war einfach erstaunlich, dass das Gefängnis scheinbar ein eigenes Leben entwickelt hatte. Allerdings fragte er sich, woher die Magie dazu gekommen war, um dies zu ermöglichen.

Denn es gab zweifelsohne ein Magievorkommnis in Azkaban, das er nicht hatte orten können und für die Veränderung verantwortlich sein musste.

Dann geschahen Dinge, die nicht einfach nur zufällig und ungeplant waren.

Nein, Azkaban konnte nicht wie Hogwarts sein!

In Hogwarts bewegten sich nur die Treppen auf magische Weise und der Raum der Wünsche erschien, wenn man an ihn dachte. Die Bilder waren von Zauberern und Hexen gemalt worden und deshalb beweglich, das hatte nichts mit dem Schloss selbst zu tun.

Im Endeffekt hieß das, dass die Schule nichts Geplantes tat, es waren einfach von der Magie, von den Gründern, vorgegebene Dinge, die geschehen sollten.

Aber Azkaban, das war eine ganz andere Sache. Die Gänge hatten sich mit jedem ihrer Schritte so geändert, dass sie am Ende wieder am Eingang gestanden hatten. Sie hatten einen Magischen Wind durch die Flure wehen sehen und noch anderes gehört, das man nicht erklären konnte, ohne Intelligenz dessen vorauszusetzen.

Am Ende blieb nur ein Schluss übrig: das Gebäude konnte denken und handeln und wenn es dazu in der Lage war, bedeutete es, dass sie andere Wege finden mussten, um wieder die Kontrolle zu erhalten.

Schwer seufzte der Weißbart und nahm die Brille von der Nase, rieb sich selbige und setzte die Gläser wieder auf. Es war wohl von großer Wichtigkeit, die Mitglieder des Ordens noch einmal zu rufen. Aber erst morgen, heute war es eindeutig zu spät.

Severus und Draco würden bestimmt auch an der Versammlung teilnehmen und ihm bei seiner Erzählung unterstützen können. Zusammen war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie zu einer passenden Lösung kommen würden. Nur Fudge galt es zu überwinden, der womöglich Probleme bereiten könnte – so wie er es immer tat.

Die Auroren hatten in dieser Nacht genauso wenig ein Auge zugebracht, wie schon in den letzten. Seit Wochen herrschte nachts ein Getöse und Geheule in den Mauern des Gefängnisses. Manchmal hörten sie auch eine Stimme, die sie beschimpfte Unschuldige zu quälen.

Es war, als wüsste was-auch-immer-es-war, was sie taten. Und das beängstigte die Männer nicht wenig. Wenn es Gedanken lesen konnte, wie sollten sie ihre Schweigepflicht als Wärter Azkabans einhalten?

Tags über war es nicht ganz so schlimm, da das Sonnenlicht etwas von dem Grusel nahm. Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass die heulende Stimme in den Gängen ausblieb oder sich keine Wände verschoben. Es verstummten auch nach wie vor Gefangene, die schrien oder randalierten.

Niemand konnte erklären, war los war und selbst die Fluchbrecher und Sonderbeauftragten hatten keine Lösung gefunden.

Die Dementoren hatten keinen Einfluss auf das, was Azkaban kontrollierte. Überhaupt hatten sie den Eindruck, dass es immer weniger dieser Wesen wurden. Starben sie etwa?

Der Minister hatte sich außerdem für diesen Tag angekündigt und beklagte sich nun, nachdem er keine zehn Minuten hier war, über die Zustände. Mehrmals hatten sie versucht ihm zu erklären, dass keiner von ihnen etwas unternehmen konnte. Aber er hatte diese Ausrede natürlich nicht akzeptiert.

Die Anwesenheit dieses schreienden Mannes gefiel ihm nicht. Er brüllte, dass nichts hier so war wie es sich gehörte. Er beschwerte sich darüber, dass es keine Ordnung gab und man ihn nicht gebührend empfangen hatte. Seine Gedanken zeigten, dass er gerne einen roten Teppich ausgerollt gehabt hätte. Azkaban hasste diese Kreatur, die sich selbst als Minister der Magischen Bevölkerung Englands bezeichnete, aber nicht mehr als ein aufgeblasener Maulheld war. Die Gedanken, die diesem Mann durch den Kopf rasten und die Tatsache, dass er die Unverschämtheit besaß, hierher zu kommen und auf irgendetwas zu bestehen, ekelte Azkaban an.

Also zitterten die Wände, der Boden, einfach alles. Und Fudge schrie.

„Was geht hier vor?", brüllte er wie ein aufgeblasener Frosch und nicht wenige warteten geradezu darauf, dass er wie einer zu springen begann.

»_Hinfort_!«, erklang es dann aus dem Nichts und der Minister kreischte erneut, sprang sogar Schutz suchend hinter einen der Auroren.

„Wer war das?", forderte er forsch zu wissen, in dem Versuch, sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Wenn wir das wüssten…", seufzte Mr. Thicknesse, der ebenfalls anwesend war.

„Was soll das heißen? Sie haben keine Ahnung, was das ist?"

„So ist es. Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Azkaban lebt und daran schuld ist", erklärte einer der Auroren.

Azkaban amüsierte sich auf seine Art über das Verhalten des Ministers. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte er nur ein Flüstern von sich hören lassen, das man leicht dem Wind hatte zuschreiben können. Doch jetzt hatte er laut und deutlich gesprochen, so dass die Menschen Angst haben mussten.

Und er würde es nicht bei diesem einen Mal belassen.

»_Verlasst diesen Ort!_«, erklang die befehlende Stimme erneut und sorgte dafür, dass Fudge endgültig in Panik ausbrach. Herumschreiend rannte er durch die Gänge, ohne wirklich Ahnung davon zu haben, wohin er eigentlich trampelte.

So landete er in einer Sackgasse, weit ab von den Auroren, die ihn hätten beschützen sollen.

„Thicknesse!", blaffte er laut, doch niemand antwortete ihm.

Hastig drehte er sich um die eigene Achse, suchte nach einem Weg, von hier zu entkommen, doch es war unmöglich. Er steckte mittlerweile nicht mehr einfach nur in einer Sackgasse, sondern in einem kleinen, steinernen Raum, der keine Öffnung hatte.

„Hilfe!", schrie er panisch, während er mit den Fäusten gegen die Wand trommelte. Nichts tat sich und eine Antwort erhielt er auch dieses Mal nicht. Seinen zitronengelben Umhang hatte er auf den Boden geworfen und das weiße Tuch in seiner Hand war voller Schweiß, den er von Stirn und Hals gewischt hatte. Sein Hemd, das er unter der Tweed-Jacke trug, klebte wie eine zweite Haut an ihm und ließ ihn sich auch nicht besser fühlen.

Es war nicht mehr nur Angst und Panik vor den seltsamen Vorkommnissen, die hier auftraten, sondern er fürchtete hier drinnen sterben zu müssen.

„Hilfe! Thicknesse, wo bleiben Sie, bei Merlin!"

Das Ordenstreffen vor zwei Wochen war relativ gut verlaufen, wenn der Dunkelhaarige daran zurückdachte - zumindest, wenn man es aus ihrem Standpunkt betrachtete. Es waren zu seiner und Dracos Verwunderung wirklich alle anwesend gewesen, was hieß: Wiesel, Schlammblut und alle anderen, die nicht auf Hogwarts untergetaucht waren, sondern in der Muggelwelt oder im Ausland.

Ein zufriedener Ausdruck schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er an diesen Tag zurück dachte.

_**Albus saß schon auf seinem Platz, als die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix´ eintrafen. Die Finger hatte er aneinander gelegt und die Ellenbogen auf den Armlehnen abgestützt. Den Blick über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser schweifen lassend, sah er ihnen entgegen.**_

_**Nach einer Ewigkeit, zumindest war es Severus so vorgekommen, hatten sich alle gesetzt und Albus das Wort ergriffen.**_

„_**Meine Lieben, wir stecken seit Jahren in ernsten Schwierigkeiten, das muss ich euch nicht sagen. Aber es sind erneut Dinge geschehen, die wir im Auge behalten müssen und für die wir am besten eine Lösung finden."**_

_**Murmelnd wandten sich die Anwesenden einander zu, fragten sich, was denn nun wieder passiert war.**_

_**Draco und Severus saßen nebeneinander auf der linken Seite, direkt beim Schulleiter. Sie ahnten, worauf der Mann hinaus wollte und warteten gespannt ab, wie weit er erzählen würde. Remus, der ihnen, direkt neben McGonagall, gegenüber saß, schien ebenfalls angespannt.**_

„_**Bitte, hört zu!", bat der alte Zauberer und sorgte so für Ruhe.**_

„_**In Azkaban hat sich etwas verändert! Wir konnten aber nicht herausfinden, was genau, da wir schneller wieder draußen waren, als uns lieb war. Also heißt es jetzt alles Erdenkliche in Erfahrung zu bringen und wenn möglich, etwas zu unternehmen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass die Gefangenen ausbrechen! Wenn sie sich dann den Todessern anschließen, haben wir ein noch größeres Problem."**_

_**Es war die Streberin, die sich auf diese Erklärung hin erhob.**_

„_**Professor, bedeutet das, dass die Gefahr besteht, dass sie ausbrechen?"**_

_**Seine blauen Augen musterten die junge Frau einen Moment lang, ehe er antwortete:**_

„_**Das ist nicht ganz eindeutig. Nach Aussage eines Auroren, sind bisher keine Straftäter aus Azkaban gelangt, ohne später tot gefunden worden zu sein. Aber wer sagt, dass sich das nicht ändern kann?"**_

_**Sichtlich nicht mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, setzte sie sich wieder, nur damit gleich darauf Moody das Wort ergriff.**_

„_**Albus, ich will ja nicht nerven, aber könntest du uns mal sagen, was eigentlich in Azkaban gewesen ist? Ich würde gerne mehr erfahren, als dass irgendwelche Verbrecher tot gefunden wurden."**_

_**Zustimmendes Gemurmel wurde laut und der alte Zauberer nickte einverstanden.**_

„_**Gut, dann werde ich euch nun erzählen, was sich dort zugetragen hat."**_

_**Augenblicklich setzte Stille ein und Severus wusste, dass sie nur darauf gierten, etwas zu erfahren, das nicht zwangsläufig mit den Todessern zu tun hatte, die seit Jahren Terror verbreiteten.**_

„_**Es begann damit, dass wir das Boot betraten und uns eine seltsame Anspannung erfüllte, als wir uns näherten. Als wir dann in Azkaban angekommen waren, war dieses Gefühl noch viel stärker. Wir wollten natürlich in Erfahrung bringen, was dort los war – ich hatte euch ja erzählt, dass dort seltsame Dinge geschehen sind. **_

_**Der Auror, den wir fanden, erzählte, dass sich tatsächlich Wände verschieben, ganze Mauern verschwinden und Zellen nicht mehr zugänglich sind. Wenn die Türen wieder erscheinen, dann sind die Insassen tot. Aber es sind auch Gefangene nicht mehr aufzufinden, die unschuldig eingesperrt wurden – das hat uns der Auror ebenfalls bestätigt. Er bezeichnete es als nicht ganz so legale Gefangene, wenn ich mich recht entsinne…"**_

_**Kurz hielt der Weißbart inne und schien darüber nachzudenken, ob er sich richtig erinnert hatte. Die Ordensmitglieder starrten ihn währenddessen ungläubig an. **_

„_**Na, wie dem auch sei. Das war nicht alles, das wir herausfanden und ich bin mir sicher, dass diese beiden es euch gerne erzählen werden", deutete Albus auf Severus und Draco. **_

_**Jene waren nicht wirklich begeistert davon, dass sie nun diesen Teil erläutern sollten. Dennoch erhob sich der Blonde, was den Tränkemeister verwunderte. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, diesen Vortrag zu halten, weil Draco sich nicht unter Kontrolle halten können würde. Aber wie es aussah…**_

„_**Also schön, fangen wir damit an, dass wir zu Harry Potter wollten", erhob der junge Malfoy die Stimme und ließ so alle zusammenzucken. Der Name des Weltretters war seit damals, als man seine Schuld festgestellt hatte, nicht mehr ausgesprochen worden. Ihn jetzt zu hören, war wie ein Schock, zumal einige nicht verstanden hatten, was geschehen war.**_

„_**Was denn, wieso so erschreckt? Schlechtes Gewissen?", fragte er mit einem Hauch Häme in der Stimme. Es stellte ihn leicht zufrieden, dass sie so reagierten, aber es war noch nicht genug. Er würde ihnen unter die Nase reiben, was er von ihnen hielt, schließlich hatte er lange genug geschwiegen.**_

„_**Also weiter: Wir folgten dem Auroren die Gänge entlang, hin zu der Zelle, in der Harry sein sollte. Er öffnete und wir sollten hinein, doch sie war leer. Als wir es ihm mitteilten, glaubte uns der Mann erst nicht, doch dann zählte er die Türen erneut und faselte etwas davon, dass es schon wieder passiert wäre. Wir stellten ihn also zur Rede."**_

_**Severus schaute zu Remus, der angespannt der Geschichte lauschte, die er schon einmal gehört hatte. Nacheinander betrachtete er auch die anderen und musste feststellen, dass sie trotz Dracos Beleidigung an dessen Lippen hingen.**_

„_**Er berichtete, was Dumbledore eben schon erwähnte und als wir uns auf den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum der Wärter machten, verschoben sich die Mauern. Es war deutlich, dass uns Azkaban oder was auch immer es war, nicht dort haben wollte. Wir wurden direkt zum Ausgang geschickt."**_

_**Noch herrschte Stille, erst einmal musste verarbeitet werden, was gerade zu hören gewesen war. Sie wussten nicht, dass Draco noch nicht fertig war, aber Severus ahnte es. Der liebe Malfoyspross hatte nicht vor, sie ohne eine persönliche Befriedigung, bestehend aus verbaler Rache, davonkommen zu lassen.**_

„_**Übrigens war Harry zum Zeitpunkt seines Verschwindens von hohem Fieber befallen und hatte schon tagelang nichts mehr gegessen. Den Auroren hat das allerdings nichts ausgemacht, da er ja lediglich ein Verbrecher ist, wie ihr ja selbst am besten wisst…"**_

_**Es waren nicht wenige, die ob der harten Worte erneut zusammenzuckten. Draco lächelte selbstgefällig und fuhr fort:**_

„_**Außerdem sieht es so aus, als hätte man Harry unter Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen aus dem Weg räumen wollen. Was, wie wir alle wissen, auch gelungen ist. Wie viele von euch haben nicht selbst dazu beigetragen, einen Unschuldigen hinter Gitter zu bringen, der seine Familie und Freunde durch Voldemort verloren hat? Wie viele haben daran gezweifelt, dass Harry Potter durchgedreht war und sich zu einem neuen Dunklen Lord ernennen wollte? Niemand, richtig?**_

_**Ich persönlich glaube, dass irgendjemand Angst vor ihm hatte und ihn nicht länger im Weg haben wollte und deshalb Unterstellungen und falsche Zeugen auftauchen ließ. Zeugen, wohlgemerkt, die nie jemand zu Gesicht bekam."**_

_**Entsetzt schnappten mehrere nach Luft, wagten aber gleichzeitig nicht, etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung hervorzubringen. Remus starrte den Blonden immer noch an, während sich viele abwandten, was wohl damit zu tun hatte, dass sie sich schämten.**_

_**Albus hingegen warf Severus fragende Blicke zu, die er nur mit einem wissenden, aber dennoch kalten Lächeln erwiderte. Sollte der andere ruhig wissen, dass er weitaus besser informiert war als er.**_

„_**Soll das bedeuten, dass man Harry in eine Falle gelockt hatte?", stellte Granger, die mittlerweile ja eine Weasley war, ihre Frage. Die grauen Augen des Malfoys suchten sie und pinnten die junge Frau fest. **_

„_**Ganz genau. Und niemand aus seinem Freundeskreis hat an haltlosen Anklagen und nicht gesehener Zeugen gezweifelt."**_

_**Severus konnte gut beobachten, wie sich Albus´ Blick auf seine Hände senkte und er war nicht der Einige. Auch die Weasleys und einige andere taten dies.**_

„_**Was hätte Harry auch davon gehabt, sich zu einem Dunklen Lord, zu einem neuen Voldemort zu ernennen? War es denn nicht der Unnennbare, den er bekämpfte, weil er sein Leben zerstört hatte? Und dann kommt ein Möchtegernminister und behauptet Beweise zu haben, dass der Held der Zauberwelt ein Krimineller sei, und ihr habt nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu glauben, was der Tagesprophet und Fudge erzählen! Ich war jahrelang mit ihm verfeindet und doch kannte ich ihn besser als ihr, die sich seine Freunde und Verbündeten nannten. Erbärmlich, nicht wahr?"**_

_**Draco schnaubte kurz abfällig, dann erhob er seine Stimme noch einmal:**_

„_**Severus, Remus und ich werden Beweise suchen, die Harry entlasten und wer uns dabei in die Quere kommt…"**_

_**Damit wandte er sich ab, ließ seinen Satz absichtlich unbeendet, denn es war klar, was er ausdrücken wollte. Dann war er aus der Halle verschwunden. **_

_**Severus und der Werwolf sahen dies als Anlass, sich ebenfalls von ihren Plätzen zu erheben. Allerdings hatte der schwarzhaarige Mann nicht vor wortlos zu gehen.**_

„_**Ich schließe mich Mr. Malfoys Worten an. Es war absolut klar, dass jemand Potter aus dem Weg räumen wollte, und dass nicht einmal seine angeblich besten Freunde auf seiner Seite standen oder gar den Versuch unternahmen, ihn zu befreien, seine Schulfeinde allerdings schon, ist in meinen Augen ein Beweis dafür, dass er euch nichts bedeutet hat. Die Dankbarkeit, die ihr alle ihm entgegenbringen solltet, da er euer aller Leben gerettet hat, ist wirklich unschlagbar. Ich wäre gerührt, wenn man mich einmal so ignorieren würde, denn dann müsste ich mich nicht mehr mit solch unfähigen Menschen herumärgern!"**_

_**Der Tränkemeister schenkte den Anwesenden einen letzten eisigen Blick, dann drehte er diesen Menschen den Rücken zu. Die sahen nun zu Remus, dessen Gefühle nicht so deutlich von seinem Gesicht zu lesen waren wie sonst.**_

„_**Ich denke, es ist alles gesagt. So wie Severus und Draco schon erklärt haben, sind wir enttäuscht von euch und allen anderen, die Harry näher kannten. Und dass ihr ihm ein solches Ziel zugetraut habt, während meine beiden Mitstreiter ihm in diesem Moment helfen wollten, sagt wohl alles – und sie waren seine Gegner gewesen, auch wenn nicht auf dieselbe Weise wie die Todesser und Voldemort!"**_

_**So wandte er sich ebenfalls ab und zusammen verließen die Männer die Große Halle. Betroffene, verärgerte und traurige Blicke lagen auf ihren Rücken.**_


	6. Sechs

Das Herz von Azkaban 6

Remus Lupin und Draco Malfoy waren unterwegs, um eine Besuchergenehmigung für Azkaban zu erhalten. Doch man wollte ihnen nicht gestatten zum Minister zu gehen. Beide hatten mittlerweile Lunte gerochen, denn die Ausreden, weshalb es nicht möglich war, wurden immer erfinderischer.

„Sagen Sie mir jetzt, was hier los ist!", herrschte Draco die Frau an, die ihn erst groß anschaute und dann halb in Tränen ausbrach.

„Der Minister ist verschwunden! Er ist nach A-Azkaban, zusammen mit Mr. Thicknesse, aber nur der Abteilungsleiter kam zurück!", heulte sie nun und schnäuzte in ein Taschentuch, das Remus ihr gegeben hatte.

Die Männer warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu und rauschten dann an der Frau vorbei, um den Leiter der Strafverfolgung zu suchen. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie nicht nach Azkaban kämen.

Remus knallte die Tür zum Büro des Abteilungsleiters für Strafverfolgung auf und trat ein. Dicht hinter ihm folgte Draco, der ein ebenso düsteres Gesicht hatte wie der Werwolf. Der Mann am Schreibtisch wirkte ziemlich erschreckt, was man gut an seinen geweiteten Augen und dem offenen Mund sehen konnte. Doch er fasste sich schnell wieder.

„Was soll das? Und wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

Ein abfälliges Schnauben seitens des Blonden erklang, ehe er sprach:

„Sie wollen mir ernsthaft sagen, dass Sie mich nicht kennen? - einen Malfoy!"

Thicknesse schüttelte den Kopf, was Draco beinahe an die Decke gehen ließ. Beinahe, denn Remus hatte in weiser Voraussicht eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt.

„Mein Name ist Lupin und er heißt Malfoy. Wir wollen nach Azkaban!", erklärte der braunhaarige Mann ernst, wobei er den anderen Mann nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Das ist unmöglich!", protestierte der Abteilungsleiter wie erwartet. Allerdings beeindruckte das die beiden kein bisschen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie setzten sich bequem auf die beiden Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch des anderen und sahen ihm ins Gesicht.

„Und wieso?", wollte Draco dann wissen.

Unschlüssig sah Thicknesse sie an, ehe er den Mund öffnete und gleich wieder schloss.

„Vielleicht, weil sich Wände verschieben, Mauern und Türen verschwinden und weil Menschen unerklärlicherweise abhandenkommen?", fragte Remus unschuldig weiter.

Thicknesse allerdings starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Woher…?"

„Das nennt man Berufsgeheimnis. Uns würde interessieren, was es mit dem Verschwinden von Fudge auf sich hat."

Es war dem Abteilungsleiter deutlich anzusehen, dass er einfach nur sprachlos war.

„Nun, Ihnen beiden sollte klar sein, dass ich nicht einfach erzählen kann, was geschehen ist. Das unterliegt strenger Geheimhaltung."

„Und Ihnen solle klar sein, dass uns das nicht aufhalten wird", entgegnete der Malfoy.

Stille erfüllte nun das Büro und ließ den Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch sich unwohl fühlen.

„Was wollen Sie in Azkaban?", entschloss er sich eine Gegenfrage zu stellen.

„Unser Anliegen ist ein Besuch."

„Wen wollen Sie besuchen?", bohre der Abteilungsleiter weiter.

Die zwei schauten sich an, dann antwortete der Werwolf:

„Harry Potter."

Erschrocken zog Thicknesse scharf Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Es wunderte die zwei Männer nicht mehr, dass alle so reagierten, wenn dieser Name fiel.

„Sie wissen wahrscheinlich noch nicht, dass die Zelle von Mr. – die Zelle dieses Gefangenen verschwunden ist?"

„Doch, das ist uns bekannt, deshalb wollen wir ja dorthin."

Das irritierte den Leiter der Strafverfolgung.

„Ich nehme an, dass ich das nicht verstehen muss. Aber sagen Sie, haben Sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden, etwas zu unternehmen?"

„Wir wollen versuchen dort einen Weg zu finden, schließlich kann man kein Gegenmittel finden, ohne das Problem gesehen zu haben", erklärte Lupin geduldig, da auch er langsam an seine Grenze kam.

„Also gut, da bisher selbst Fachleute keine Lösung finden konnten, wird es wohl nicht schaden, wenn Sie sich dort umsehen. Sollte mir allerdings zu Ohren kommen, dass Sie Ärger machen, werden Sie ohne Umwege rausgeworfen und keinen Fuß mehr nach Azkaban setzen, sei denn als Gefangene!"

Verstehend nickten die beiden und nahmen das Erlaubnisschreiben entgegen, das ihnen soeben ausgestellt worden war.

„Ihr habt es bekommen?", fragte Severus erstaunt, als er das Papier mit der Erlaubnis für den Azkabanbesuch in Händen hielt.

„Wie habt ihr das angestellt?"

Remus lächelte amüsiert und Draco hob ganz malfoylike eine Braue.

„Wir haben ihn unter Druck gesetzt, indem wir ihm direkt sagten, dass wir wissen, was dort vor sich geht."

Der Meister der Tränke nickte verstehend.

„Wie slytherin von euch."

„Wann brechen wir auf?", kam es von Remus, dem man ansah, dass er langsam ungeduldig wurde.

Der Blonde und der dunkelhaarige Mann sahen einander an, dann erhob Severus die Stimme.

„Auch wenn uns das nicht gefällt, aber ich denke, wir sollten Dumbledore mitnehmen. Er ist stärker als wir, das ist unleugbar. Und sollten wir in Gefahr geraten, so kann er uns wohl am effektivsten helfen."

Draco hatte das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen und Remus wirkte auch nicht begeisterter, aber sie stimmten zu, denn Severus hatte mit seinen Überlegungen völlig Recht.

Albus schwieg die ganze Zeit über, seit er zusammen mit seinen drei Begleitern unterwegs war. Es hatte ihn gewundert, dass sie zu ihm gekommen waren und gesagt hatten, dass er sie nach Azkaban begleiten sollte.

Jetzt saßen sie in dem kleinen Boot, das sie übersetzen sollte. Das Ziel der drei Männer war sicherlich Harry Potter zu finden. Es war nur fraglich, ob Azkaban das geschehen ließ.

Dann hatten sie das Ufer erreicht und sie stiegen aus. Draco und Severus war gleich aufgefallen, dass dieses Mal die seltsame Spannung nicht aufgetreten war. Auch jetzt, da sie den Boden betraten, wurden sie nicht davon befallen. Sie sahen zu Remus, dessen Gesicht von Anspannung gezeichnet war. Scheinbar schien er dieses Gefühl zu haben. Bei Dumbledore waren sie nicht in der Lage etwas zu deuten, da er mit seinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein schien.

„So, dieses Mal also zu viert? Was wollen Sie heute?", empfing ein Auror, dessen Laune offensichtlich schlecht war.

„Bringen Sie uns einfach zu Mr. Potters Zelle", blaffte Snape den Mann an und kam entschlossen auf ihn zu, so dass der sich umdrehen und loslaufen musste, um die Führung zu behalten. Severus grinste zufrieden: Ziel erreicht!

Kamen sie also doch wieder? Nun, eigentlich war es ja zu erwarten gewesen. Aber es war jemand Neues dabei und ihn galt es zu lesen.

Azkaban war betroffen von den traurigen Gedanken und dem nicht gerade beneidenswerten Leben des Mannes, der sich Remus Lupin nannte und ein Werwolf war. Allerdings war ein Wunsch, ein Ziel ganz weit oben, und das war dasselbe wie das der anderen beiden Männer.

Wobei, wenn er sich recht entsann, war der Wunsch der anderen gewesen, den Gefangenen namens Potter zu sehen. Aber Lupin wollte ihn hier raus holen.

Aber hier gab es doch niemanden, der so hieß…

Dass sich dieses Mal keine Mauern verschoben oder irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches geschah, ließ die Männer etwas misstrauisch werden. Bei ihrem letzten Besuch hatte Azkaban versucht sie von hier zu vertreiben und jetzt? Nicht mal ein Versuch?

Womöglich war es Absicht, sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen…?

„Hier wären wir. Die Tür ist immer noch nicht wieder da, wie Sie sehen."

„Das macht nichts. Sie können uns dann alleine lassen", antwortete der Schulleiter und teilte dem Auroren so mit, dass er unerwünscht war. Grummelnd verschwand er, ohnehin nicht daran interessiert, zu erfahren, was diese vier hier wollten.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Remus, der eine Hand auf die Wand vor sich gelegt hatte, wo eigentlich eine Tür sein sollte.

„Gute Frage. Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen Zauber oder Flüche zu finden, die uns Aufschluss geben können?", schlug der schwarzhaarige Mann vor. Seine Begleiter erklärten sich einverstanden und so sprachen sie nacheinander Zauber, die jedoch nichts aussagten. Es verging eine Stunde, ehe alle recht resigniert wirkten.

Zwischenzeitlich war das Gebäude einmal heftig erzittert und ein Magischer Wind hatte sie beinahe von den Beinen gefegt. Sonst war nichts geschehen und es wurde entschieden den Leiter des Gefängnisses aufzusuchen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin erwartete die Gruppe eigentlich, wieder durch sich verschiebende Wände zum Ausgang gelotst zu werden, doch nichts. Und nicht ein einziger Dementor war ihnen begegnet, was auch sehr ungewöhnlich war.

Vor der Tür des Gefängnisleiters blieben sie schließlich stehen und Albus klopfte an.

„Herein", erklang es von der anderen Seite.

Die Männer traten ein und stellten sofort Fragen wie:

„Gab es neue Zwischenfälle?" – „Sind lebende Gefangene aufgetaucht?" – „Was haben Sie mit Harry gemacht?"

Der Gefängnisleiter fühlte sich wie überfahren.

„Langsam!", rief er schließlich und seufzte genervt auf, als es still wurde.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso ich Ihnen irgendeine Antwort geben sollte? Und was Mr. Potter angeht, so habe ich genauso wenig zu sagen!"

Dracos linke Braue zuckte bedenklich, als er das hörte.

„Und seit wann ist es legal Unschuldige hier einzusperren und sie ohne ärztliche Versorgung zu lassen, wenn sie Fieber haben? Sicher würde es die Bevölkerung brennend interessieren, was hier so vor sich geht."

Der Mann starrte den Blonden fassungslos an. Severus und die beiden anderen wussten, dass der Direktor fleißig nachdachte und die Situation ab wägte.

„Sie wollen doch nicht ernsthaft an die Öffentlichkeit gehen? Ist Ihnen klar, was das für eine Panik auslösen könnte?"

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zierte Dracos Gesicht, als er die Reaktion des anderen sah.

„Durchaus. Und nun sagen Sie mir, wieso man sich nicht um ihn gekümmert hat! Ihnen muss klar gewesen sein, dass er unschuldig ist, richtig? Ihr Auroren wisst doch immer, wenn jemand grundlos hier eingesperrt wird!"

Der Schwarzhaarige beschloss, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war einzugreifen. Also griff er nach dem Arm des Blonden und zog ihn ein Stück zurück.

„Sagen Sie mir, was Ihnen über den Fall Potter bekannt ist und es wird alles gut. Ansonsten werden wir an die Öffentlichkeit gehen", mischte sich nun Albus Dumbledore ein, dessen Stimme keinen Zweifel zuließ.

„Nichts weiß ich!", beharrte der Gefängnisleiter, dessen Gesicht rot vor Wut wurde. Remus knurrte daraufhin, denn er wusste, der Kerl log. Das sagte ihm sein Instinkt!

„Sie sollten uns ni-"

»_Lüge_!«, hallte es plötzlich durch die Mauern und der Direktor landete vor Schreck auf dem Boden. Das Gebäude erzitterte und es war, als würde ein Donner durch Azkaban grollen, so ein Lärm folgte.

„Nein, aufhören!", schrie der Leiter und sah sich hektisch um. Es war lustig anzusehen und zumindest Draco hätte es sich nicht nehmen lassen zu lachen, wenn die Situation gerade nicht so ernst wäre. Zu ihrem Schrecken begann dann auch noch die Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch in Bewegung zu geraten. Einzelne Steine verschoben sich und am Ende wurde eindeutig, dass ein steinernes Gesicht in der Mauer entstanden war.

Die Augen des Gefängnisleiters waren weit aufgerissen, Schweiß lief ihm über das Gesicht und ließ ihn wie ein panisches Kind wirken. Außerdem kam er einfach nicht von seinem Platz auf dem Boden weg, da er wie erstarrt auf das Gesicht über ihm fixiert war.

Doch er war nicht der Einzige, denn auch die anderen vier konnten sich nicht abwenden. Was hatte dieses Ereignis zu bedeuten?

Keine zwei Sekunden später sollten sie es erfahren, denn die Augen des Steingesichtes öffneten sich, gefolgt vom Mund.

»_Lüge! Sprich die Wahrheit!_«, erklang eine grollende Stimme aus den Tiefen des Mundes. Remus konnte nicht fassen, was er da sah. Nicht nur ihm ging es so, denn auch Albus und die anderen zwei hatten so etwas noch niemals erlebt.

„I-ich weiß nicht, was du willst!", antwortete der Mann von unten herauf und zitterte erneut.

„Wer bist du?", trat jetzt Dumbledore mit seiner Frage vor und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Gesichtes auf sich.

»_Azkaban!_«

Stille.

Dieses eine Wort musste erst einmal verarbeitet werden, bevor sie dazu übergehen würden, weitere Fragen zu stellen.

„Kannst du uns sagen, wo Harry ist?", versuchte es nun Draco, dessen Hoffnung ihm deutlich anzusehen war. Genau das schien nicht nur seinen Begleitern, sondern auch dem Gefängnis selbst aufgefallen zu sein.

»_Hier gibt es niemanden mit diesem Namen!_«

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf, nicht glauben wollend, was er soeben gehört hatte.

„Bedeutet das, dass er tot ist? Du hast doch seine Zelle verschwinden lassen!", entgegnete Remus, der nicht wahr haben wollte, dass Harry womöglich tot war.

»_Hier gibt es niemanden mit diesem Namen!_«, wiederholte sich Azkaban.

„Aber er ist vor sechs Jahren hierher gebracht worden!", fauchte nun Severus, dem es nicht gefiel, dass dieses dumme Gebäude ihnen etwas vormachen wollte.

»_Hüte dich! Ich BIN Azkaban, ich kenne alle hier!_«

„Und wie kommt es dann, dass du nichts von Harry weißt?", erklang Albus´ ruhige Stimme. Die Steinaugen Azkabans richteten sich auf den Weißbart.

»_Hier gibt es niemanden mit diesem Namen! Ich würde es wissen!_«

Diese Antwort brachte Draco dazu sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen, der hinter ihm stand. Remus´ Gesicht wirkte trauriger als zuvor und auch Severus und Albus konnten ihre Resignation nicht verbergen.

»_Er lügt! Dieser Mensch weiß, was ihr zu wissen wünscht. Nehmt ihn mit hinfort oder ich entferne ihn!_«, erhob Azkaban erneut die Stimme und seine Augen lagen auf dem total verängstigten Mann, der eigentlich ein autoritärer Gefängnisleiter sein sollte.

Severus zögerte nicht lange, er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Direktor, der ihn anstarrte.

„Was-?", wimmerte er.

„Sprich jetzt, sonst wirst du nicht mehr lange zu leben haben, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe!", forderte der Meister der Tränke und drückte die Spitze seines Stabes gegen die Brust des anderen.

„Schon gut!", jammerte der Leiter und hob schützend die Hände.

„Minister Fudge rief mich zu sich und sagte, dass ich eine Hochsicherheitszelle vorbereiten muss, da er einen speziellen Gefangenen hätte. Auf meine Frage hin sagte er, dass es sich um Potter handelte. Fudge meinte, Potter wäre eine Gefahr für sein Amt und müsse aus dem Weg geräumt werden. In Kürze würde er ihn unter falschen Vorwänden verhaften und ohne Verhandlung hierher bringen lassen. Ich musste einen Magischen Eid leisten, damit ich es niemandem verrate!"

Der letzte Satz sorgte für ein lautes, abfälliges Lachen.

„Und wie kommt es, dass Sie es uns gerade brühwarm erzählt haben?", konterte Draco, dem dieser Kerl zum Hals raus hing.

»_Hier unterliegt alles meinem Willen, auch die Magie der Menschen oder die Auswirkung von Zaubern._«

Entsetzt richteten sich alle Blicke auf das Gesicht an der Wand. Konnte es wirklich sein?

„Du konntest also diesen Eid außer Kraft setzen?", versicherte sich Albus.

»_So ist es. Und nun geht, aber vergesst ihn nicht!_«

Die Anwesenden konnten beobachten, wie sich das Gesicht langsam wieder in eine kahle Mauer verwandelte. Nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, dass hier eben noch ein Phänomen aufgetreten war, das absolut unglaublich war.

„Was nun?", wandte sich Remus an die anderen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal tun, was Azkaban von uns verlangt und den Direktor von hier fort bringen", meinte Albus und ließ den bewusstlos gewordenen Mann vor sich her schweben.

Na, wie fandet ihr das steinerne Gesicht?

Bye,


	7. Sieben

Das Herz von Azkaban 7

Als die Männer wieder festen Fuß auf der Insel hatten, waren sie erleichtert. Jetzt erst bemerkte Severus, dass er leicht zitterte. Dem Blonden, der neben ihm herlief, schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Das, was sie heute erlebt hatten, würden sie bestimmt niemals vergessen und war durchaus eine Begründung für ihre jetzige Reaktion.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", erkundigte sich der Werwolf. Eine Frage, die sich wohl alle stellten.

„Am besten nehmen wir ihn mit und schließen ihn ein. Dann sollten wir versuchen Harry aus Azkaban zu bekommen, egal ob lebend oder… Wenn wir das getan haben, wenden wir uns an die Bevölkerung und erzählen, was wir erfahren haben", entschied Severus und fesselte den Direktor des Gefängnisses.

Als die Gruppe in Hogwarts eintraf, wurde sie von McGonagall empfangen, die sichtlich schockiert war.

„Bei Merlin, was habt ihr euch gedacht?", schimpfte sie aufgebracht. Wild fuchtelte die Frau mit den Armen umher, um ihre Empörung zu unterstreichen.

„Minerva, beruhige dich!", versuchte Albus es mit seiner großväterlichen Stimme, was die Hexe allerdings nur noch mehr aufzuregen schien.

„Beruhigen? Ihr entführt einen Mann und ich soll ruhig bleiben?", ereiferte sie sich weiter und bemerkte deshalb nicht, dass Draco seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und einen Silencio sprach.

Plötzlich herrschte Ruhe und die Augen der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin weiteten sich vor Erkenntnis, als sie den jungen Mann vor sich stehen sah.

Letzten Endes hatte Severus den Direktor in ein altes, leer stehendes Klassenzimmer gesperrt, nachdem er ihm seinen Zauberstab abgenommen hatte. Bald würden sie ihn wieder frei lassen können oder an Auroren übergeben. Das würde sich noch herausstellen.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Ich meine, wir müssen noch mal dorthin, um Azkaban zu überreden Harry herauszurücken!", begann Draco sofort, nachdem die drei in den Privaträumen des Tränkemeisters angekommen waren. Remus nickte zustimmend, zog es aber vor erst einmal still zu bleiben. Ihm ging gerade ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, den laut auszusprechen er sich nicht traute.

Er war so in sich gekehrt, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte hatte, schon seit einer halben Stunde still vor sich hinstarrend dazusitzen.

„Lupin?", riss ihn die Stimme des dunkelhaarigen Mannes in die Realität zurück.

„Ja?", entgegnete er irritiert.

„Hast du zugehört?"

„Nein, entschuldigt. Was gibt es?"

„Woran hast du gedacht, dass du nicht zugehört hast?", wollte Snape stattdessen wissen.

„Ich will es nicht aussprechen, das würde es womöglich real machen."

„Du glaubt, dass Potter tot ist, weil Azkaban ihn nicht kannte", stellte der Tränkemeister fest.

Nun zuckte nicht nur Remus zusammen, sondern auch Draco. Zu hören, was er schon eine ganze Weile versuchte zu verdrängen, war ernüchternd.

„Daran denken wir jetzt nicht!", befahl der Blonde mit etwas lauterer Stimme als eigentlich beabsichtigt.

„Wir haben beschlossen morgen erneut nach Azkaban zu gehen und unseren Retter zu befreien. Einverstanden?", wandte sich Severus, den Ausruf des anderen nicht beachtend, an Remus. Der nickte und erhob sich schließlich schwerfällig.

„Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh um neun."

Damit verschwand er durch die Tür.

Draco verabschiedete sich ebenfalls ins Bett und Severus folgte ihrem Beispiel wenig später.

Der Morgen traf viel zu schnell ein und war auch nicht im Geringsten beruhigend. Es hatten sich McGonagall, die Weasleys und noch einige andere Ordensmitglieder versammelt, die ihnen nun entgegen sahen. Remus, Severus und Draco kamen als geschlossene Gruppe in die Eingangshalle und waren doch recht verwundert so viele der anderen zu sehen. Was wollten sie hier?

„Morgen!", begrüßte Albus, der gerade die Treppe herunter kam. Seine Augen funkelten freundlich und musterten alle.

„Was plant ihr zu tun?", hörten die drei eine Frage aus der kleinen Menge vor sich. Es war eindeutig Minerva gewesen, die sich ja schon am Tag zuvor so aufgeregt hatte.

„Gegenfrage: wie kommt es, dass ihr alle hier steht? Dass wir heute Morgen weg wollten, konntet ihr nicht wissen", entgegnete Severus, dem es überhaupt nicht passte aufgehalten zu werden.

„Wir sind schon seit drei Stunden wach und warten. Es war eigentlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihr kommen würdet. Ich hätte jetzt gerne eine Antwort darauf, was ihr mit diesem Mann vorhabt!"

Die ältere Frau wirkte wütend und zu allem entschlossen.

„Aber, aber, Minerva! Glaubst du, wir wollen diesem Mann etwas Böses?", mischte sich der Schulleiter wieder ein.

Die Frau drehte sich ihm zu und maß den Weißbart mit misstrauischen Augen.

„Und weshalb habt ihr ihn dann hierher gebracht?", forderte jetzt Moody zu wissen. Die anderen Mitglieder drehten sich ebenfalls zu Dumbledore, so dass die drei leise hinter ihren Rücken verschwinden konnten.

„So, da das erledigt ist, werde ich mich jetzt noch einmal ein wenig hinlegen", lächelte er und winkte zum Abschied.

„Was soll das? Nichts ist erledigt!", rief Ronald laut, doch der alte Zauberer deutete bloß hinter sie und da wurde den Versammelten bewusst, dass Albus nur abgelenkt hatte.

„Merlin, was muss die so einen Aufstand machen!", beschwerte sich Draco genervt und trat einen Stein weg, der ungünstiger Weise im Weg lag.

„Das frage ich mich auch, schließlich sind das keine leichten Zeiten und da muss man sehen wie man überlebt", schüttelte Remus den Kopf und blieb neben den anderen beiden stehen.

„Gut, wir apparieren jetzt zum Hafen", entschied Severus und war damit auch schon verschwunden.

Der Wind peitschte den drei Männern ins Gesicht und ließ sie sich die Mäntel enger um die Schultern ziehen. Das Wetter hatte scheinbar auch in nächster Zeit nicht vor sich zu bessern, so dass sie mit grimmigem Gesicht in das kleine Boot stiegen, das am Kai lag und sie nach Azkaban übersetzen würde.

Es war eine unangenehme Fahrt, denn trotz magischer Vorkehrungen, damit man nicht über Bord ging, schlugen die Wellen gerne über ihnen zusammen.

So kam es, dass Severus, Draco und Remus das Gefängnis klatschnass erreichten und heilfroh waren ins Trockene zu kommen. Irritiert stellten sie eine Sekunde später fest, dass ein warmer Wind um sie blies und ihre Kleidung trocknete. Das Nächste, das sie wunderte war, dass eine Person im Schatten zum Gang ins Innere stand.

„Wer ist da?", rief Remus fragend, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Dafür bewegte sich die Gestalt aber.

Die Gefühle in den dreien lagen zwischen Schock und Erstaunen, als eine durchscheinende Gestalt sichtbar wurde und sie das Steingesicht wieder erkannten.

„Du bist Azkaban", stellte Draco leise und fassungslos fest. Ein amüsiertes Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der Azkaban verkörperte.

„Wieso zeigst du dich uns so?", wollte Severus wissen, der sich wieder gefangen hatte.

»_Wieso nicht?_«

Nun, diese Gegenfrage hatte was.

»_Weshalb seid ihr hier?_«

„Wir wollten noch einmal mit dir sprechen. Du hast gesagt, dass es hier niemanden namens Harry Potter gibt, aber das kann nicht stimmen! Vor sechs Jahren hat man ihn hierher gebracht und seitdem nicht mehr rausgeholt!"

Azkaban musterte den blonden Mann, der verzweifelt geklungen hatte. Diese drei glaubten tatsächlich, dass es hier einen Gefangenen mit diesem Namen gab.

»_Was soll ich tun, um euch vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen?_«

Mit dieser Frage hatten die Männer keinesfalls gerechnet, weshalb sie umso erfreuter waren. Dass sich Azkaban als so umgänglich erweisen würde, hatten sie nicht geglaubt.

„Wenn wir dir zeigen, wo sich eigentlich eine Zelle befinden müsste, in der Harry sitzen soll, könntest du sie uns dann zugänglich machen?", erkundigte sich Remus.

»_Gewiss_.«

So machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg durch die Gänge. Es war gut, dass sich der Werwolf den Weg hatte merken können. So gelangten sie nach einer Weile dorthin, wo eigentlich eine Tür sein sollte.

„Hier ist es. Kannst du die Tür erscheinen lassen?", wandte sich der Braunhaarige an Azkaban.

Die Gestalt trat näher an die Mauer und somit auch an die Menschen, sorgte so bei jedem der drei für eine Gänsehaut.

»_Hier soll also der sein, den ihr sucht? Nun, ich werde euch öffnen, doch euch sollte klar sein, dass ich keine Erlaubnis gegeben habe ihn mitzunehmen._«

Diese Aussage war wie ein Faustschlag und traf vor allem zwei der Männer ziemlich heftig.

„Aber das ist unser Ziel! Harry wurde unschuldig eingesperrt, wir wollen ihn befreien!", begehrte Remus auf.

»_Nur ich entscheide, wer mich verlässt oder nicht. Sollte er tatsächlich unschuldig sein, so kann er gehen, aber wenn nicht…_«

„Gut, aber jetzt öffne erst mal die Zelle!", mischte sich Severus ein, der keine Lust hatte weiter Zeit zu verlieren. Azkabans Züge waren daraufhin nicht zu deuten, doch die Mauer verschwamm und eine Tür erschien. Einen Moment später schwang sie lautlos auf.

Draco achtete nicht darauf, wer oder was ihm im Weg stand, er stürzte in den unbeleuchteten Raum.

„Ich sehe nichts!", murrte er und kramte in seinen Taschen nach dem Zauberstab, den er einfach nicht finden konnte.

»_Du wünschst Licht?_«, kam es von Azkaban, wofür er von den dreien seltsam angesehen wurde. Doch er reagierte nicht darauf, sondern ließ das Innere des geöffneten Raumes hell erleuchten. So hell, dass die Männer geblendet wurden.

Als sie wieder sehen konnten, erklang ein entsetztes Keuchen von Draco, was die anderen beiden dazu brachte neben ihn zu treten. Was sich ihnen bot, war alles andere als normal. Aber vor allem wirkte es absolut nicht lebendig!

„Was ist mit ihm geschehen?", flüsterte Remus mit Tränen in den Augen. Langsam trat er näher und berührte das Gesicht aus Stein, das Harry Potter gehörte.

Severus starrte fassungslos auf die Gestalt am Boden, deren Augen geschlossen waren, dessen Kopf leicht nach vorne geneigt und die Arme um die angezogenen Knie gelegt waren. Es war einfach grotesk, denn dieses Bild wirkte einerseits lebendig und andererseits tot.

So, als wäre Harry Potter in der Bewegung versteinert…

Ruckartig riss er sich von dem Anblick los, um wieder klarer denken zu können. Doch lange hatte er nicht Zeit nachzudenken, denn das leise Weinen des Werwolfes lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf alles sich in der Zelle befindliche.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", wandte er sich an Azkaban, doch die Gestalt war verschwunden. Severus atmete einmal tief durch, um seine aufkommende Wut zu unterbinden und beobachtete dann einen Moment lang seine Begleiter. Draco stand wie erstarrt neben dem versteinerten Potter und Lupin kniete am Boden und hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen – zumindest soweit es möglich war. Die Stimmung war zum reißen gespannt und diese Gestalt, die behauptete dieses Gefängnis zu sein, war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

„Azkaban!", rief der Tränkemeister deshalb laut, so dass die anderen zwei zusammenzuckten, gleichzeitig aber wieder in die Realität zurückfanden. Eine leichte Vibration ließ die Männer schwanken und sich umschauen. Tatsächlich war Azkaban wieder erschienen, doch nicht in derselben Gestalt. Es war das große Gesicht an der Wand, das sie ansah.

»_Was wünscht ihr noch?_«

„Wieso ist er so?", deutete Remus aggressiv auf den Unschuldigen, dessen Zustand alles andere als verständlich war. Keiner von ihnen wusste, mit was sie hier konfrontiert wurden und genau darauf wollten sie eine Antwort.

»_Man nennt dies den _SteinernenSchlaf.«

Keinem der drei sagte dies etwas und so hofften sie auf Erklärung, die ausblieb. Das nun folgende Schweigen wurde nach Sekunden unangenehm, so dass Draco nun eine Frage stellte:

„Können wir ihn mitnehmen?"

Das Gesicht an der Wand schien sich zu verfinstern.

»_Nein!_«

„Aber warum denn nicht?", verlangte der Blonde weiter zu wissen.

»_Es ist nicht gewiss, ob er ein Verbrechen begangen hat oder ein Unschuldiger ist_.«

Malfoy Junior zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, Remus war kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch und Severus versuchte Azkaban mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen.

„Wenn er aber doch zu Stein geworden ist, wie kann er denn da noch etwas anrichten, sollte er etwas verbrochen haben?", versuchte es der dunkle Mann auf andere Weise.

Es folgte erst mal keine Reaktion auf dieses Kontra, dafür nahm Azkaban wieder die durchscheinende Gestalt an.

»_Was bedeutet euch dieser Mensch? Welchen Grund könnt ihr nennen, ihn mitnehmen zu dürfen?_«

Diese Frage verwirrte die Anwesenden, doch schnell wurde klar, dass sie eine Rechtfertigung abgeben sollten. Severus schaute die anderen beiden an und ahnte, dass sie nicht dazu in der Lage sein würden, vernünftige Aussagen zu machen.

„Harry Potter wurde hier eingesperrt, weil Zaubereiminister Fudge Angst vor ihm hatte. Potter wollte außerdem den Magischen Geschöpfen Rechte einräumen, er wollte sie nicht länger unterdrücken! Als Baby verlor er seine Eltern, mit dreizehn seinen Paten, mit vierzehn musste er einen Schulkameraden sterben sehen, dazwischen musste er viele andere Schlimme Dinge erleben und jetzt soll er hier sterben? Es ist ungerecht, ihn hier für etwas einzulochen, wenn er doch eigentlich die Welt gerettet hat und Respekt verdient! Und wie du selbst sehen kannst, gibt es auch Menschen, die ihn sehr vermissen."

Seine beiden Begleiter starrten Severus perplex an. Sie hätten niemals gedacht, dass der immer griesgrämige Mann jemals für Harry einstehen würde. Und doch hatte er es gerade getan.

»_Weise Worte_«, hörten sie dann von Azkaban.

„Bedeutet das, wir dürfen ihn mitnehmen?", wollte Draco leise wissen.

»_Ihr habt meine Erlaubnis. Ich werde euch einen Weg schaffen, damit ihr ungehindert gehen könnt_.«

Keiner der Besucher hatte damit gerechnet ein solches Angebot zu erhalten, doch wenn sie nun nachdachten, so musste Azkaban schon auf dem Hinweg dafür gesorgt haben, dass sie niemandem begegnet waren.

„Vielen Dank!", freute sich der Werwolf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem sanften Gesichtsausdruck richtete er ihn auf Harry und sprach den Schwebezauber.

Als sie in dem kleinen Boot saßen, konnten die drei nicht genau sagen, was auf dem Rückweg passiert war. Doch sie hatten es geschafft die Zelle zu öffnen und Harry zu finden. Allerdings war er in einem Zustand, den sie nicht verstanden. Azkaban hatte es als den `Steinernen Schlaf´ bezeichnet, doch keiner von ihnen hatte jemals davon gehört.

Den Gedanken abschüttelnd, kamen die drei am Ufer an und stiegen aus, Harry immer neben ihnen her schwebend.

„Gehen wir nach Hogwarts. Wer nimmt ihn mit?", wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige an seine Begleiter. Der Werwolf betrachtete den eigentlich jungen Mann und seufzte.

„Ich denke, dass ich es lieber nicht mache, sonst passiert noch ein Unglück."

„Ich mache es", kam es sofort von Draco. So war es beschlossene Sache und die drei teilten sich auf.

Es herrschte ein riesen Tumult, als Severus, Remus und Draco die Große Halle von Hogwarts betraten. Minerva McGonagall hatte ihren heimlichen Abflug natürlich nicht vergessen und schmollte gegenüber Dumbledore auch noch ein wenig.

Im Moment war der Grund für die Aufregung allerdings nicht das Geschehen vom Morgen, sondern die Figur aus Stein, die sie mitgebracht hatten.

„Was ist das?", rief Hermine Weasley entsetzt, als sie erkannte, um wen es sich dort handelte.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", giftete Draco augenblicklich zurück.

„Bitte, streitet doch nicht!", erschien Albus und sorgte für Stille. Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge und blieb letztlich vor den Heimkehrern stehen.

„Ist er das?", fragte er leise.

„Ja", antwortete Severus mit leicht verbissener Miene.

Langsam trat der Weißbart noch näher und kniete sich vor Harry, in der Hoffnung vielleicht etwas zu entdecken. Doch als er auch nach Minuten nichts gefunden hatte, richtete er sich wieder auf.

„Was ist nur mit ihm passiert?"

„Man nennt es den `Steinernen Schlaf´", entgegnete Remus betreten.

„Den `Steinernen Schlaf´? Davon habe ich noch nicht gehört… Aber ich bin sicher, dass wir in der Bibliothek etwas finden werden."

Zuversichtlich drehte er sich um und wandte sich an Hermine.

„Meine Liebe, begib dich bitte sofort auf die Suche und informiere mich, sobald du etwas gefunden hast", bat er die junge Frau.

Man sah ihr an, dass sie hin und hergerissen war, doch scheinbar siegte die Neugier und Hermine verschwand die Treppe hinauf.

„Wir sollten Harry in einen Raum bringen, in dem er bleiben kann, bis wir wissen, was dieser Schlaf ist."

Augenblicklich brach Tumult darüber aus, wohin man den Retter bringen sollte. Remus und Draco brachten kein Wort heraus, so fassungslos waren sie. Severus versuchte gar nicht erst, etwas zu sagen, es wäre wohl etwas wirklich Böses aus seinem Mund gekommen.

„Ich denke, dass keiner ein Recht darauf hat, ihn bei sich zu haben, schließlich hat keiner von uns hinter ihm gestanden. Am besten bringen wir ihn in einem der Gästezimmer unter. Dort kann ihn jeder besuchen."

Es gab einige, die mit der Entscheidung des Weißbartes nicht zufrieden waren, zu denen Ron zählte, aber es wurde nicht laut widersprochen.

Tja, sie haben ihn gefunden. Aber was jetzt und was ist das für ein Schlaf?

Bye, Bibi


	8. Acht

Das Herz von Azkaban 8

Mehrere Wochen waren vergangen, in denen Hermine Weasley Unterstützung bei ihrer Suche nach Informationen erhalten hatte. Draco und Remus hatten sich dazu entschlossen ebenfalls die Bibliothek unsicher zu machen. Und zwar nicht nur die in Hogwarts, die beiden waren nach London gereist, um dort am Grimmauld Place die Bibliothek im Hause Black zu durchforsten. Bisher leider ohne Erfolg.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein!", schimpfte der Blonde gerade zum vierten Mal – in dieser Minute! Der Werwolf war aber auch nicht besser gelaunt, brummte er doch die ganze Zeit über vor sich hin. Es war einfach nicht motivierend, wenn man keine Fortschritte machte.

Albus hatte gemeint, dass sie Ruhe bewahren und Geduld zeigen müssten, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Und dann stand auch noch die Pressemitteilung an, die Albus einberufen hatte.

Das wirklich Frustrierende war, dass man Fudge nach wie vor nicht wiedergesehen hatte und damit wohl noch in Azkaban war. Ob lebend oder tot wusste niemand. Wobei die meisten wohl auf Letzteres hofften – was das Wahrscheinlichste war.

„Denkst du, dass das Ministerium seine Verurteilung zurücknimmt?", erklang die Frage des Blonden und lenkte den anderen damit vollkommen ab. Einige Minuten dachte Remus einfach nur über diese Worte nach, dann öffnete er den Mund.

„Wissen kann man bei denen nie, aber ich gehe davon aus. Was sollen sie auch anderes tun, wenn der Gefängnisleiter von Azkaban als Zeuge aussagt? Mal davon abgesehen, dass man ihn unter Veritaserum befragen und seine Gedanken sichern kann."

Draco nickte, das war einleuchtend.

„Jetzt stellt sich nur noch die Frage, was aus Harry wird. Wir haben nicht einen Anhaltspunkt, was dieser `Steinerne Schlaf´ eigentlich ist und ob er bedeutet, dass Harry tot ist oder was auch immer?"

Resigniert schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf und setzte sich auf einen der staubigen Stühle.

„Das hier würde ihm gehören, nicht wahr? Sirius Black war sein Pate, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe und hat ihm sein Erbe hinterlassen. Dann hätte dieses Haus auch Harry gehört und er würde vielleicht heute hier wohnen…"

Melancholisch lächelnd nickte Remus, denn was der andere da sagte, stimmte. Zwar hatten sie alle dieses Haus nie wirklich geliebt, aber mit ein wenig Zauberei und einer liebevollen Hand könnte man hieraus sicherlich ein zu Hause machen.

„Ja, ich denke auch, dass er hier wohnen würde. Allerdings würde es hier dann nicht mehr so dunkel und gruselig aussehen. Er bevorzugt helle Farben, welche, die Leben bezeugen."

Eine Weile unterhielten sich die Männer noch miteinander, doch die Zeit schritt voran und am Ende kehrten sich mit leeren Händen nach Hogwarts zurück.

Der Raum, in den man den Retter der Welt gebracht hatte, war wie vorgeschlagen, ein Gästezimmer im zweiten Stock. Möbel wie das Bett, Schränke und Schreibtisch waren entfernt worden. Dafür hatten sie rote Vorhänge mit Goldrändern und Kissen verteilt, damit man sich setzen und Zeit verbringen konnte.

Als Severus gesehen hatte, was zweifelsohne aus Weasleyhand stammte, fragte er sich, ob sie auch Kaffee und Tee ausschenken und Imbisse verkaufen wollten. Das Zimmer erinnerte mehr an ein extraordinäres Cafe, als an einen Gedenkraum oder wie auch immer sie diese Zimmer nannten. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab und rauschte in die Kerker zurück. Er legte keinen Wert darauf, den anderen über den Weg zu laufen, wenn sie hierher kamen um zu heucheln. Denn das würden sie sicher tun.

Draco saß auf einem Sessel und starrte ins Nichts. Schon seit Stunden hatte er sich nicht mehr gerührt und Severus machte sich langsam ernsthaft Gedanken darüber, ob der andere noch lebte. Er entschied, dass dies erprobt werden musste und so warf er, ganz untypisch für ihn, ein Kissen nach dem Blonden.

Erschrocken lenkte Draco seinen Blick auf das unscheinbare Kissen, das auf seinem Schoß lag. Wie war es da hingekommen? Verwirrte sah er sich um und entdeckte Severus Snape, der ihn abwartend musterte. Langsam liefen die Räder im Kopf des Malfoy wieder an und er zählte eins und eins zusammen.

„Hast du das geworfen?"

Im selben Moment wusste er, dass diese Frage äußerst seltenblöd gewesen war, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken.

„Wer denn sonst?", kommentierte der dunkelhaarige Mann.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, ob du noch lebst. Seit Stunden sitzt du dort und bewegst dich nicht, da kann man misstrauisch werden. Und nichts für ungut, aber ich ziehe es vor meine Zeit mit lebenden Menschen zu verbringen – vorzugsweise auch alleine - anstatt mit Leichen."

Draco lächelte schwach ob des versuchten Witzes.

„Ich werde mir die Füße vertreten."

Damit war der Jüngere zur Tür hinaus.

Sein Weg führte ihn wie schon unzählige Male zuvor in den Raum mit Harry Potter. Jedes Mal, wenn er hierher kam, hatte sich wieder etwas verändert. Es schien, als wollte jeder etwas mitgestalten, um ja zu zeigen, dass er oder sie hier gewesen war.

Kurz keimte der Gedanke auf, alles wie in Slytherin zu gestalten, aber dann wäre er gleich aufgeflogen. Andererseits wäre es sicher angenehmer als dieses Durcheinander an Farben und Krimskrams, der überall lag, stand oder hing.

Was sollte ein steinerne Figur schon mit Windspielen? Oder mit Kerzen, Alkohol, Duftölen, Büchern und was eben sonst noch da war. Das Erstaunlichste war wohl das große Portrait, das an der Wand hing. Es wäre noch nachvollziehbar gewesen, wenn der Retter selbst darauf zu sehen wäre, doch es waren Ron und Hermine Weasley, die man ertragen musste. Der Blonde konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Harry das gefallen würde.

Aber wer fragte ihn schon?

All diese störenden Gedanken fortschiebend, setzte er sich auf das Kissen vor den zu Stein gewordenen Harry. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl hier zu sitzen und mit einem vielleicht toten zu reden. Aber machten das nicht alle? Ob nun an einem Grab zu stehen oder einer Figur seine Gefühle zu berichten, war doch kein allzu großer Unterschied, oder?

„Hallo, Harry. Ich weiß, ich war gestern erst hier. Und vorgestern, und vorvorgestern… Was sag ich da, ich bin jeden Tag hier! Aber das weißt du bestimmt… Du solltest dieses Zimmer mal sehen, es ist grausam! Eigentlich wollte ich diesen Gedanken ja beiseiteschieben, aber wenn ich mich hier umsehe, dann muss ich dir das einfach sagen.

Ich wünschte, du könntest antworten, denn dann wüsste ich, dass du lebst. Azkaban hat gesagt, dass man deinen Zustand den `Steinernen Schlaf´ nennt, aber wir wissen nichts darüber. Du kannst nicht zufällig aufwachen und es uns sagen?"

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, in der Draco darauf wartete, dass sich vielleicht etwas tat. Doch auch in der Zauberwelt waren Wunder wohl zu selten. Wofür hatten sie dann Magie?

Enttäuscht lehnte er sich leicht vor, legte die Stirn an die Arme aus Stein. Harry war kalt, aber es beruhigte ihn irgendwie.

Früher hatte er Harry Potter immer für sich alleine haben wollen, hatte seine Freundschaft erhofft. Doch nie war ein Wunder geschehen und hatte ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllt. Heute hatte er ihn, wenn auch nur für eine Weile, für sich alleine. Aber was nützte das, wenn er nicht mit ihm lachen konnte?

So gerne würde er sich mit ihm unterhalten, einfach ganz normal, ohne sofort einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

„Wenn ich doch nur gewusst hätte, dass ich später niemals die Möglichkeit haben würde dir nahe zu kommen, dann hätte ich damals alles anders gemacht. Nein, was sag ich da? Ich hätte mich, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir uns so bekämpfen würden, nie so dumm benommen! Wir wären wohl Freunde geworden, wenn ich anders gehandelt hätte, so hast du dich gegen mein Benehmen gewehrt und wir beide wissen, was daraus geworden ist…

Glaubst du, dass wir es schaffen doch noch Freunde zu werden? Ich würde gerne so viel über dich erfahren, dich so viel fragen. Und ich würde dir mein Leben erzählen. Alles, was passiert ist, während du unschuldig eingesperrt warst. Ja, ich würde dir helfen wieder gesund zu werden."

Sanft lächelnd strich Draco mit seinen Fingern das Gesicht aus Stein nach. Jede Kontur, die er erreichen konnte, über das normal sicher weiche Haar. Wie es wohl wäre es zu berühren, wenn Harry atmete?

Azkaban war seit Wochen unkonzentriert. Oft bebten die Wände, ließ die Auroren einen Einsturz herbei sehen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Es war, als wäre das Gebäude nervös. Stimmen, die nicht zu Menschen in diesen Mauern gehörten, erklangen immer wieder in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Es waren vier dabei, die er kannte, eine davon, die jeden Tag zu hören war. Manchmal nur kurz, ein anderes Mal über Stunden hinweg.

Azkaban verstand nicht.

Zudem kam, dass Bilder in seinen Gedanken erschienen, mit denen er nichts anfangen konnte. Sie ergaben einfach keinen Zusammenhang, er wusste nicht, wen er da sah. Und egal wie oft er versuchte all diese Worte und Bilder auszusperren, jedes Mal hämmerten sie stärker auf ihn ein.

Einmal war deshalb sogar ein Sturm innerhalb der Mauern ausgebrochen. Heulend war er durch die Gänge gefegt und hatte alles niedergerissen, das ihm in den Weg gekommen war – zumeist Dementoren, von denen heute keine mehr übrig waren.

Es waren weitere Monate vergangen und es war gerade Frühstückszeit, als Hermine in die Halle kam. Sie wirkte übermüdet, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ziemlich wüstes Haar.

„Ich hab etwas!", rief sie laut und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore, der sich in seinem Stuhl aufrichtete.

„Hier!", deutete sie auf die aufgeschlagene Seite eines sehr, sehr alt wirkenden Buches.

„Tatsächlich. Es ist allerdings sehr schwer zu lesen", nickte Albus zustimmend.

„Das macht nichts, ich hab es kopiert und leserlich gezaubert!"

Erfreut nahm der Weißbart das Pergament entgegen und begann laut vorzulesen:

„`Der Steinerne Schlaf´ von Gulliver J. Clarins.

Viele werden sich fragen, was dieses Phänomen bedeutet. Ich habe es erforscht und mit dieser Niederschrift möchte ich darlegen, zu welchem Ergebnis ich gekommen bin.

Zu Beginn fiel mir auf, dass dieses ungewöhnliche Ereignis zu jeder Zeit bei Zauberern geschah, die als sehr machtvoll galten. Das ergab den Schluss, dass es einen Zusammenhang geben muss. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass es mit dem Magiepotential der betroffenen Personen zu tun hat, denn in jedem Fall war der Zustand des `Steinernen Schlafes´ nur bei Zauberern geschehen, die sehr stark gewesen waren und später sogar in die Geschichte eingingen.

Ein Beispiel, das ich entdeckte, war Merlin selbst. In alten, vergessenen Büchern stand geschrieben, dass er zu Stein geworden war. (Weitere Beispiele können Sie auf Seite 254 nachlesen.)

Nach langwierigen Forschungen kam ich letztlich zu einem erstaunlichen Ergebnis.

Es gibt zwei Variationen des `Steinernen Schlafes´!

Ich war selbst sehr erstaunt, denn meine Annahme war gewesen, dass es nur eine gebe. Doch lesen Sie den gravierenden Unterschied selbst nach:

Die erste Variante scheint gemacht, um einen vom Leben erschöpften Magier Kraft sammeln zu lassen. Der Person wird ermöglicht sich auszuruhen oder einfach zu vergessen.

Hier tritt der `Steinerne Schlaf´ durch den Willen des Magiers ein. Die Magie des Betroffenen versteinert die Hülle, doch die Seele bleibt an den Körper gebunden. Ist der ersehnte Zustand erreicht, schützt die Magie den Körper selbstständig vor jeder Gefahr.

Die andere Variante scheint wesentlich erstaunlicher. Doch bevor ich erläutere, eines:

Diese Art des Steinernen Schlafes wurde bisher nur zweimal in der Geschichte erwähnt und muss wohl von außerordentlichen Umständen begleitet werden.

Nun zur Erklärung:

Der Magier muss einen starken Wunsch hegen und sich in einer für ihn scheinbar ausweglosen Situation befinden. Ist dies der Fall, reagiert die Magie entsprechend dem Wunsch. So kann es also geschehen, dass der `Steinerne Schlaf´ eintritt und die Seele den Körper verlässt. Nun sind beide Teile getrennt, doch die magische Kraft verbindet die Seele beispielsweise mit einem Gegenstand, der dazu in der Lage ist die Wünsche des Magiers zu erfüllen oder auszuführen.

Der versteinerte Körper muss nach der Verschmelzung mit dem Gegenstand nicht mehr zwangsläufig dienlich sein, da die Magie dafür sorgt, dass man sich jederzeit einen neuen schaffen kann.

Laut Augenzeugen, die damals mit diesem Ereignis konfrontiert worden waren, richtete sich die neue Erscheinung in einem der zwei Fällen, nach dem Wunsch desjenigen, nicht nach seinem alten Aussehen. Der andere Betroffene nahm unbewusst das alte Äußere an.

Der alte Körper ist aber nach alledem nicht überflüssig, denn er kann die Funktion eines Sprachrohres einnehmen, wie später durch einen der Betroffenen erklärt wurde. Wenn also Menschen mit dem versteinerten Körper sprechen, kann der Geist alles verstehen und auch darauf reagieren, sollte es in seinem Interesse liegen.

Wird der Standort des unbenutzten Körpers verändert, ist die Seele problemlos dazu fähig ihn immer wieder zu finden.

Zudem kann der Geist alle Informationen und das, was der Gegenstand in der Vergangenheit schon `erlebt´ hat, aufnehmen – also sein Wissen bereichern.

Was für nahestehende Menschen traurig ist, ist die Tatsache, dass sich derjenige, der sich mit einem Gegenstand verbunden hat, meist nur schemenhaft bis gar nicht an seine Vergangenheit erinnert. Deshalb bin ich erleichtert Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, die Erinnerungen wieder zu wecken. Dazu ist es laut beider Fälle wichtig, dass Kontakt mit vertrauten Menschen aus Lebzeiten des Betroffenen entsteht. Sie können von Geschehnissen berichten, die wichtig im Leben des Magiers waren und im Zustand des `Steinernen Schlafes´ verschüttet sind, metaphorisch gesehen, ausgraben. Ebenso spielen die Gefühle dieser nahestehenden Menschen eine wichtige Rolle, denn sie erreichen die Seele der Person, die sie sich zurück wünschen.

Zuletzt sei gesagt, dass sich die Verschmelzung bei Eintreten der zweiten Variante, wohl nicht rückgängig machen lässt. In den beiden dokumentierten Fällen war die Rede von mehrfachen Versuchen, die jedoch erfolglos blieben.

Beruhigend sollte aber sein, dass es auch hieß, dass die neuen Körper magisch waren und sie normal damit leben konnten und einer der beiden sogar Kinder hatte.

Gulliver J. Clarins

13.05.1878."

Es herrschte eine Stille wie es sie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gegeben hatte. Die Menschen sahen zu ihrem Anführer, dessen Blick auf dem Pergament ruhte.

Alles machte plötzlich Sinn – die Tatsache, dass Azkaban ein Eigenleben führte, dass Harry zu Stein geworden war, dass sich Azkaban sehr gerecht verhielt… So viele Hinweise hatten darauf hingedeutet, dass der Charakter des Gefängnisses auf ihren unschuldig verurteilten Helden hindeutete, doch sie waren blind gewesen. Dass Azkabans Erscheinung nicht dem Aussehen seines menschlichen Körpers glich, war wohl noch ein Punkt gewesen, der sie alles andere hatte übersehen lassen.

„Was werden wir jetzt machen?", erklang die Stimme von Tonks, deren Haare seit dem vorgelesenen Text mausgrau waren. Aber es war genau diese Frage, die man in fast allen Gesichtern ablesen konnte - sofern derjenige überhaupt Gefühle zeigte.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste…", seufzte der Schulleiter schließlich. Ausgerechnet eine solche Antwort zu erhalten, hatten die Mitglieder des Ordens nicht erwartet. Es schockte sie ein wenig, dass der große Albus Dumbledore keinen Rat wusste, da er bisher noch nimmer einen gehabt hatte.

Severus, Draco und Remus hielten sich bewusst etwas im Hintergrund, denn sie hatten einfach nur wissen wollen, welche Informationen die Weasleyfrau gefunden hatte. Und nun, da sie alles gehört hatten, waren sie erst mal zufrieden. Sie wussten, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, genau, was zu tun war. Allerdings würden sich die drei hüten, dem Orden irgendetwas mitzuteilen.

Waren sie es doch – unter vielen anderen – gewesen, die Harry weder vertraut noch geholfen hatten, als er es gebraucht hätte. Also gab es in ihren Augen keinen Grund, den Plan, den jeder der drei zweifellos im Kopf hatte, zu verraten.

Am Ende würden sie schon sehen, ob er aufgehen oder sie letztlich doch Hilfe brauchen würden.


	9. Neun

Das Herz von Azkaban 9

Draco rannte nervös in der Wohnung des ehemaligen Tränkeprofessors auf und ab. Remus war zu Harry gegangen, um ihm von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen und Severus saß auf einem der Sessel und sah über sein Buch hinweg zu dem Blonden. Dass sich der junge Malfoy so verhielt, war für ihn nicht besonders überraschend. Schon bei ihrer letzten, ernsten Unterhaltung zu zweit, hatte der andere nicht zugeben wollen, was Sache war.

Aber mittlerweile sprachen seine Blicke und Tonlagen für sich und jegliches Leugnen war sinnlos. Vielleicht sollte er ihn doch einmal darauf ansprechen?

Einen Moment überlegte Severus, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Er sollte aufpassen, dass nicht der Verdacht aufkam, er würde Potter plötzlich mögen – nur, weil er ihm half. Wobei, gerade das ließ wohl darauf schließen…

Sollte jemand fragen, dann würde er eben sagen, dass man dem Weltretter wohl noch den entsprechenden Respekt zollen dürfe, ohne dafür belästigt zu werden. Außerdem hasste er den Jungen nicht so sehr, dass er ihm ein solches Leben wünschte – es würde schon reichen, wenn er weit entfernt von ihm lebte…

„Draco?", erhob der dunkelhaarige Mann die Stimme und legte das Buch zur Seite. Der Blonde blieb ruckartig stehen und warf dem anderen einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Was?"

„Setz dich bitte, sonst kann ich nicht garantieren, dass ich dich nicht verfluche."

Schnaubend plumpste Angesprochener auf das Sofa und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Kopf landete auf der Lehne und das eine Bein wurde überschlagen, so dass er bequem damit wippen konnte. Eine Tatsache, die Severus´ linke Braue in die Höhe wandern ließ, bis sie zu zucken begann.

„Draco Malfoy!", knurrte er schließlich, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

„Bist du in Potter verliebt?"

Das Wippen hörte augenblicklich auf und die grauen Augen des jungen Mannes bohrten sich in seine schwarzen. Severus zeigte es nicht, aber er grinste innerlich triumphal – hatte er doch voll ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Was soll diese dumme Frage?", giftete der Blonde nun böse zurück, beide Beine fest auf dem Boden stehend und die Hände darauf gestützt, jederzeit bereit aufzuspringen und ihm an den Hals zu gehen.

„Eigentlich ist es eher eine Feststellung, wenn du mich fragst. Was mich interessiert ist, seit wann?"

Fassungslos starrte Draco den schwarzhaarigen Mann an, schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf und schloss den offenen Mund vor Sprachlosigkeit. So etwas passierte ihm nicht oft.

„Ich kann Potter zwar noch immer nicht wirklich leiden, aber das muss ich ja nicht, du liebst ihn ja. Allerdings weiß ich, dass, wenn man jemanden liebt, man es dieser Person sagen sollte."

Draco wurde hellhörig.

„Und woher? Wieso sollte ich es ihm sagen?"

Severus betrachtete den anderen einige Minuten, die dem Blonden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen.

„Weil du es sonst bereust, deine große Liebe an jemand anderen zu verlieren."

Darauf wusste der Malfoy wirklich nichts zu sagen. Es war ein Geständnis gewesen, das wusste er genau, doch wen hatte Severus Snape denn geliebt und verloren, weil er geschwiegen hatte? Wie gerne wüsste er das…

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", seufzte er schließlich und lehnte sich sichtlich erschöpft zurück.

Remus war gerade zur Tür heraus, als Ron und Hermine Weasley vor ihm auftauchten. Ihre Gesichter konnte er nicht wirklich deuten, aber er glaubte etwas zwischen Verzweiflung und Schuld zu sehen. Er verlor kein Wort, nickte ihnen lediglich zu und verschwand dann in den Gängen.

Zumindest glaubten das die beiden, als sie ihm nachschauten und schließlich den Raum betraten.

Das Paar stand vor der geschlossenen Holztür und ihre Blicke waren auf die Figur aus Stein gerichtet. Hilflos sahen sie einander an, doch es war die Frau, die den ersten Schritt tat und sich auf ein Kissen vor der Statue sinken ließ. Ron folgte ihr zögerlich, setzte sich dann auf ein anderes und wagte nicht den Blick erneut zu heben.

„Hallo, Harry", begann sie und verstummte, hoffend, dass eine Reaktion käme. Es passierte nichts.

„Wir haben uns lange nicht gesprochen, obwohl wir diesen Raum eingerichtet haben. Eigentlich wollten wir uns bei dir entschuldigen. Wir haben uns damals unwürdig verhalten, das haben wir eingesehen. Aber du musst zugeben, dass…"

„…wir Recht behalten haben. Ich meine, du hättest auf uns hören sollen und dieses Gerede von Gleichberechtigung der Schwarzen Kreaturen und den verschärften Todesserjagden einfach lassen sollen! Wir hatten dich gewarnt…"

Azkaban lauschte den Worten, die eindeutig von einer Frau stammten. Bilder erschienen, die ein braunhaariges Mädchen zeigten. Er wollte sie nicht sehen, denn tiefe Enttäuschung begleiteten ihre Erscheinung.

„Hermine hat Recht! Warum hast du nicht einfach auf uns gehört? Dann könnten wir jetzt noch zusammen sein!"

Es war die Stimme eines Mannes gewesen, zu der das Bild eines rothaarigen Jungen erschienen war. Bei ihm hatte ihn das gleiche Gefühl erfüllt wie schon bei ihr. Es war, als hätten sie ihn verraten - aber an wen oder weshalb?

Azkaban wollte nicht mehr hören, wollte keine Vorwürfe erhalten, die ihm nur Unbehagen bescherten. Ihren Worten hatte er entnehmen können, dass sie sich gekannt hatten und solche Menschen, die ihm demnach wichtig gewesen waren, hatten von ihm verlangt, Unterdrückten nicht zu helfen. Wie konnte man so etwas tun?

Leicht erzitterten die Mauern des Gefängnisses und die Auroren zuckten zusammen. In der letzten Zeit häuften sich diese Ereignisse und niemand wusste weshalb.

„Wir vermissen dich, Harry", vernahm Azkaban die Stimme der Frau. Sie klang nun sanft und melancholisch, etwas, das er nicht erwartet hätte.

„Es war dumm und töricht, dass wir dir damals unsere Hilfe verweigerten, dich sogar vor die Wahl stellten. Niemals hätten wir das tun dürfen! Aber wir haben und es tut uns unbeschreiblich leid. Bitte glaub uns das!"

Nun glaubte Azkaban das Weinen der Frau zu hören, doch es kam nicht wirklich eine Emotion bei ihm an, wenn er die Stimme nicht hören konnte.

„Harry? Wenn du uns hörst, dann regier doch bitte. Ich weiß, dass wir kein Recht mehr darauf haben, aber wir möchten so gerne wieder gut machen, was wir damals verbockt haben!"

Das war er gewesen. Seine Stimme hatte leicht gezittert. Hatten sie ihren Fehler eingesehen und erwarteten nun, dass er ihnen vergab? Ihm entwich ein lautes Lachen, das das gesamte Gefängnis durchdrang.

Remus war nicht gegangen, stattdessen hatte er sich vor die Tür gestellt und gelauscht. Es war eigentlich nicht seine Art, aber er wollte wissen, was die beiden tun würden. Früher hatte er geglaubt, dass diese zwei immer hinter Harry stehen würden, doch sie hatten ihn damals hängen lassen. Würden sie ihm auch heute noch Vorwürfe machen, weil er versucht hatte anderen zu helfen?

Der Werwolf wusste nicht genau, wie die Einstellung der beiden gegenüber Schwarzer Wesen heute war. Wenn sie aufmerksamer gewesen wären, wäre ihnen klar geworden, dass Harry vor allem ihm hatte helfen wollen…

Als er die Worte und Entschuldigungen der Weasleys hörte, stieß er sich von der Wand ab und verließ seinen Platz. Er hatte gehört, was er wissen wollte und würde jetzt nicht länger die Privatsphäre der beiden stören.

Es verstrichen Tage, die zu Wochen wurden. Täglich bevölkerten Menschen den kleinen Raum, die sich entschuldigten oder von den Geschehnissen berichteten. Darunter auch Draco, der immer verzweifelter wurde. Sicher, das Gespräch mit Severus hatte ihm helfen sollen und das hatte es in gewisser Weise auch, aber wie sollte er einer Steinfigur ein Liebesgeständnis machen?

Es war zum Haare raufen, sein ernstes Gesicht verlor sich immer öfter in einem sehnsüchtigen Gedanken daran, dass Harry doch endlich wieder aufwachen solle. Bisher hatte alles hoffen und bitten nichts gebracht…

Wie Remus, Severus und er nebenbei mitbekommen hatten, wurde Albus Dumbledore regelmäßig von weiteren Vorkommnissen in Azkaban unterrichtet. Laut den Briefen der Auroren, hatte das Gefängnis sogar einmal so geschwankt, dass sie Angst gehabt hatten in die tobende See zu stürzen. Übertrieben, wenn man Draco fragte - aber das tat ja niemand.

Vielleicht sollte er ein weiteres Mal nach Azkaban gehen und dort mit Harry reden? Irgendwie mussten sie ihn doch zurückholen können!

Resigniert schloss der Blonde leise die Tür hinter sich und schaute sich in dem Zimmer um. Es war alles rot, so wie von Anfang an. Noch immer gefiel es ihm nicht und er war sich irgendwie auch sicher, dass Harry etwas dagegen hatte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, etwas an der Gestaltung zu ändern?

Er versicherte sich, dass nur er sich an diesem Ort aufhielt, was unsinnig war, denn die Tür war zu und die Ordensmitglieder ließen ihn hier immer alleine. Er grinste leicht, vielleicht hätten sie ihn dieses Mal nicht alleine lassen sollen? Nun, ihn störte es bestimmt nicht!

So schwang er den Stab und langsam veränderte sich alles. So waren die roten Wandteppiche und Vorhänge nun in einem cremefarbenen Ton. Der Teppichboden leuchtete in einem herrlichen blau und die Kissen waren kunterbunt. Er hatte es sich auch nicht nehmen lassen, das Bild der Weasleys verschwinden zu lassen. Stattdessen hing nun eines mit Harry selbst an der Wand. Es zeigte ihn bei einem seiner waghalsigsten Quidditchspiele.

Zufrieden nickte der Blonde und sank auf den Berg von Polstern, um es sich ein wenig gemütlich zu machen.

Azkaban war unruhig, allerdings auf eine Art und Weise, die er nicht kannte. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass er einmal einen menschlichen Körper besessen hatte und es der gewesen war, den die vier Besucher mitgenommen hatten. Und um eben diese Hülle hatte sich etwas verändert. Das war aber nicht alles, ein Gefühl, das er nicht kannte, erreichte ihn – schwach, aber vorhanden. Es interessierte ihn herauszufinden, was es mit alldem auf sich hatte.

Vorsichtig tastete er sich vor, überbrückte das Meer und erreichte die Insel. Es war einfach den Weg zu finden, es zog ihn geradezu dorthin. Dann hatte er das Gefühl in etwas gepresst zu werden. Irgendetwas zerrte an ihm, so dass er froh war, fest mit dem Gefängnis verankert zu sein. Er schotte sich ab, verbat dem, das ihn da fesseln wollte, ihn weiter zu belästigen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das, was um ihn herum war.

Ein Zimmer mit grauen Steinwänden, hellen Vorhängen und blauem Boden. Gegenüber erkannte er ein Bild, das einen Jungen darstellte, der ihm bekannt vorkam. Er kannte ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. Aber diese Empfindung, die ihn erreicht hatte, obwohl kein Wort gefallen war, galt es nun zu erforschen.

Sein Blick glitt zu einer Person mit blonden Haaren, die auf den Kissen lag und schlief. Niemand anderes war hier und er wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass dieses Gefühl von diesem Menschen stammte. Da nichts weiter geschah und seine Neugierde fürs Erste gestillt war, zog er sich zurück - was nicht hieß, dass er nicht weiter beobachten würde.

Draco wurde wach, als er meinte eine Person im Raum zu bemerken. Reglos blieb er liegen und nun, da er glaubte wieder alleine zu sein, richtete er sich auf. Als er sich umsah, war keine Veränderung auszumachen und er fragte sich, ob wirklich jemand hier gewesen war. Vielleicht doch nur Einbildung?

Kopf schüttelnd betrachtete er gedankenverloren Harry, dann stand er auf und trat ans Fenster.

„Wenn du hier wärst, könntest du mir wenigstens sagen, ob dir gefällt, was ich mit diesem Zimmer gemacht habe… Das ganze Rot war ja nicht auszuhalten!"

Er warf einen Blick zur Seite, in der Hoffnung, doch eine Reaktion zu erhalten, aber nichts.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du mich meine allerletzten Nerven kostest? Nachts kann ich gar nicht mehr schlafen, nur wenn ich hier bin, finde ich für kurze Zeit Ruhe. Du hast mich verändert, Harry, du hast mich zu einem anderen Menschen gemacht. Nun, vielleicht würden das viele andere abstreiten, aber die kennen mich ja nicht. Mir ist nur wichtig, dass du weißt, dass ich anders geworden bin und dich vermisse."

Langsam verließ der Blonde seinen Platz und kniete sich vor die Statue, ehe er seine Arme um sie legte und sich dagegen lehnte.

„Wenn du diese Umarmung nur erwidern würdest, wäre ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt…", flüsterte er und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sich eine Träne löste und auf die steinerne Brust fiel.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter", gestand er, küsste die Stirn vor sich und erhob sich wieder. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ eilig das Zimmer, voller Angst vor seiner eigenen Courage.

Meilenweit entfernt, in einem großen und finsteren Gebäude, wussten die Auroren nicht wie ihnen geschah. Azkaban reagierte wie noch nie zuvor, seit diese seltsamen Geschehnisse auftraten. Das Gebäude vibrierte. Es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl, aber sehr seltsam.

Hätten die Ministeriumsangestellten es nicht besser gewusst, hätten sie gesagt, Azkaban würde sich freuen. Vielleicht würden sie es auch als Glücksgefühl beschreiben.

Doch all diese Gedanken interessierten das Gefängnis nicht im Geringsten. Es war etwas geschahen, etwas, das alles in ihm aufwühlte. So viele Bilder, Stimmen, Gerüche und Gefühle rollten über ihn hinweg.

Azkaban konnte ein ganzes Leben mit ansehen und schlagartig wusste er, wer der Junge auf dem Bild in dem schönen Zimmer gewesen war. Er, wie er einmal ausgesehen hatte. Und er kannte den Namen des jungen Mannes, der auf den Kissen geschlafen hatte.

Erinnerungen an viele Menschen, die er gekannt hatte, Menschen wie Sirius, die heute teilweise nicht mehr lebten. Aber auch Gesichter, die noch da waren und die ihn schmählich verraten hatten, aus Angst zwischen die Fronten zu geraten – aus Angst, die eigenen Fehler einzugestehen.

Azkaban, denn das war doch jetzt sein Name, vibrierte nicht länger. Gespenstisch still war es geworden. Es war, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben und niemand hatte den Mut sich dagegen aufzulehnen. Eher warteten alle Bewohner der Festung gespannt darauf, was als nächstes geschehen würde.

In seinem Inneren herrschten zwei Gefühle und Gedanken:

Das erstere war die Enttäuschung darüber, dass er gerade von den Menschen, von denen er es am allerwenigsten erwartet hatte, verraten worden war.

Der andere war der Wunsch den Menschen zu sehen, der gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte.

Doch was sollte er tun? Er war Azkaban, er wurde hier gebraucht. Und in seinen alten Körper konnte er nicht zurück, wollte er nicht zurück. Diese Hülle aus Stein hatte als eine Art Speicher für seine Erinnerungen gedient und als Kommunikator, wenn man so wollte.

Hin und hergerissen fegte ein kalter Schauer über die Insassen Azkabans hinweg. Zuerst würde er all die Unschuldigen, die er bisher in einem abgetrennten Teil seines Selbst beherbergt hatte, freilassen.

Als das getan, entschied er, dass er Draco sehen wollte. Zu gut konnte er sich an die fassungslosen Gesichter von Snape und Malfoy erinnern, daran, dass sie nichts von alledem geglaubt hatten. Er wollte ihn sprechen, das war er ihm schuldig.

So Teilte er sich in zwei. Ein Teil würde das Gefängnis sein und der andere ein neuer Körper, der sich manifestieren würde, wenn er es wollte. Dann trat er seine Reise nach Hogwarts an.


	10. Zehn

Das Herz von Azkaban 10

Der Orden des Phönix´ hatte die Presse zusammengetrommelt, um ihnen die Schlagzeile des Jahres zu präsentieren. Unschlüssig standen die Reporter herum, die einen mit magischer Kamera, andere mit obligatorischer Feder und Block.

Alle waren dem Ruf von Albus Dumbledore gefolgt, sogar einige Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums. Nun warteten alle auf den weißbärtigen Mann, der bisher noch nicht erschienen war.

Remus trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, ihn machten die vielen argwöhnischen Blicke mehr aus, als er zugeben wollte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke bemerkte dies mit einem leichten Augenrollen und entschied sich, dafür zu sorgen, dass er wieder seine wohlverdiente Ruhe bekam.

„Gibt es hier etwas Besonderes zu sehen?", blaffte er und augenblicklich wandten sich alle in eine andere Richtung, nur fort von dem düsteren Mann. Zufrieden nickte Severus, ignorierte den geflüsterten Dank von Remus allerdings geflissentlich. Es sollte schließlich nicht der Verdacht aufkommen, er hätte es für ihn getan.

Der Blonde der Runde war still und verschlossen, wobei der Schwarzhaarige ihm deutlich ansah, dass etwas gewesen sein musste. Ob er Ärger mit den Rotschöpfen gehabt hatte, weil er das Zimmer umgestaltet hatte? Allerdings wirkten die nicht gerade so, als hätten sie Stress mit Draco gehabt – man hätte es ihnen sicherlich an mehreren Fluchrückständen angesehen.

Weiter nachdenken konnte er dann nicht mehr, denn der Ordensführer hatte sich die Ehre gegeben.

„Ich begrüße Sie und freue mich, Ihnen heute Außerordentliches mitteilen zu können!", begann er dramatisch. Sofort blitzten die Kameras und die Federn kratzten, was das Pergament hielt.

„Harry Potter ist unschuldig!", sagte er laut und die Menschen erstarrten, so dass Stille einkehrte.

„Mir ist durchaus bekannt, dass Sie alle überrascht sind, daher möchte ich es Ihnen erklären."

Die Presseleute nickten sprachlos.

„Uns ist bekannt geworden, dass Minister Fudge Angst vor Harry hatte, weil dieser mehr Aktivität bei der Jagd nach den Todessern gefordert hatte. Auch hatte er den unterdrückten Magsichen Wesen, die zu Unrecht so behandelt werden, mehr Rechte einräumen wollen. Fudge interessierte das nicht, er verschloss die Augen vor den Problemen, so wie wir alle es taten und beschuldigte Harry mit uns bekannten Vorwürfen.

Doch wie uns mitgeteilt wurde – bitte, Ruhe! Es gibt einen Zeugen! – wie gesagt, wir haben erfahren, dass Fudge das getan hatte, weil er Angst um seinen Posten hatte."

Raunen hallte von den Wänden wider. Die Hexen und Zauberer konnten einfach nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatten. Doch weshalb sollte der große Albus Dumbledore, der damals ebenfalls am geistigen Zustand des Goldjungen gezweifelt hatte, jetzt lügen?

„Was ist das für ein Zeuge?", erklang die Stimme einer Frau, die wie zu erwarten, zu Rita Kimmkorn gehörte.

Die blauen Augen des Zauberers funkelten.

„Es handelt sich um den Leiter von Azkaban. Außer mir, waren Remus Lupin, Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy anwesend, als er zugab, davon gewusst zu haben. Allerdings musste er einen Magischen Eid leisten, so sagte er."

Die Blicke lagen auf den drei Männern, die der Weißbart eben aufgezählt hatte und bei manchem Reporter zeichnete sich Skepsis ab. Allerdings reagierte nur Remus, in dem er neben seinem nervösen Getippel auch noch begann auf der Unterlippe herum zu beißen. Draco bekam überhaupt nichts mit, schien bis zum Hals in seinen Gedanken zu stecken und Severus strafte jeden mit einem eisigen Blick, der es wagte ihn anzusehen.

„Das wird die Schlagzeile!", rief dann plötzlich Kimmkorn und rannte raus, um sofort in die Radaktion zu kommen, schließlich wollte sie diesen Bericht als erste drucken. So kam Leben in die Menschen, die dem Beispiel der aufdringlichen Reporterin folgten und an ihren Schreibtisch eilten.

Azkaban hatte die Schutzwälle von Hogwarts erreicht und hielt inne. Langsam setzte seine durchscheinende Gestalt, die bisher den gesamten Weg geflogen war, mit den Füßen auf. Sachte zog er an der Magie des Schlosses und erhielt sofort eine Resonanz.

Auf der anderen Seite des Schildes erschien eine Gestalt in weiblicher Form. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Hogwarts wie ein Mädchen aussah.

»Was führt dich hierher?«, erklang ihre Stimme sanft, aber neugierig.

»Ich bin Azkaban und möchte zu Draco Malfoy. Mein alter Körper befindet sich hier, du hast ihn sicherlich schon gesehen, er ist aus Stein.«

Sie musterte ihn und nickte schließlich.

»In der Tat, ich habe ihn gesehen. Du bist also kein erbautes Magisches Gebäude… du warst ein Mensch. Das bedeutet, dass du ein Magier bist, ein wahrer Magier! Es geschieht so selten, dass sich einer zu mir verirrt…«

Azkaban nickte nur zustimmend und gleichzeitig mitfühlend, dann betrat er das Gebiet Hogwarts´. Es kribbelte, fühlte sich aber angenehm an. Er konnte fühlen, dass er willkommen war.

»Folge mir, ich führe dich«, sagte sie erneut und schwebte voran. Azkaban folgte ihr rasch und so gelangten sie in die ihm bekannte Eingangshalle. Stimmen schlugen ihnen entgegen, was eine Frage in ihm wachrief.

»Was geht hier vor?«

Sie drehte sich leicht in seine Richtung, dann lächelte sie.

»Der aktuelle Schulleiter hat Reporter versammelt, damit sie die Wahrheit über Harry Potter schreiben.«

Diese Antwort überraschte ihn wirklich. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er neugierig war und sich das alles ansehen wollte. Hogwarts schien genau das von ihm erwartet zu haben und so durchquerten sie gemeinsam die Flügeltüren.

Unsichtbar für jedes Menschenauge standen sie auf halber Höhe in der Luft und lauschten. Tatsächlich hatte Albus Dumbledore gerade eben gesagt, dass er unschuldig war und er hatte sogar eigene Fehler eingeräumt.

»Es ist faszinierend, nicht wahr? Immer wieder bin ich überrascht, zu was Menschen fähig sind…«, flüsterte sie und schüttelte den Kopf mit den braunen Haaren.

»Du hast Recht, Menschen sind so seltsam, dass ich nicht begreifen kann, selbst einmal einer gewesen zu sein. So viele Dinge erscheinen mir heute wesentlich simpler und andere so viel wichtiger, es ist unbeschreiblich.«

Hogwarts lächelte ihn milde an und deutete dann auf die Menschen unter ihnen.

Auf der Seite an der Wand, lehnte ein blonder junger Mann. Azkaban erkannte ihn sofort: Draco!

Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab, das auf das Mädchen neben ihm sehr glücklich wirkte.

»Hörst du? Sie werden schreiben, dass dieser böse Minister den armen Jungen nur aus dem Weg räumen wollte. Ist es nicht wunderbar, wenn alles sein Recht findet?«

Azkaban seufzte.

»Das ist es, aber für diejenigen, die ungerecht bestraft wurden, ändert das nichts mehr. Was bringt es einem Unschuldigen Jahre eingesperrt und seines Lebens beraubt worden zu sein, wenn man es ihm nicht zurück geben kann? All die Einsamkeit, die Kälte, die Hoffnungslosigkeit… Nichts kann all das wieder gutmachen. Und auch wenn sie sagen, ich wäre unschuldig gewesen, so musste ich sechs Jahre in einem Gefängnis verbringen, bevor meine Magie mir meinen Wunsch auf so ungewöhnliche Weise erfüllte, dass ich es nur durch die Verschmelzung verstehen kann.«

Ihr Blick war traurig und ihre Magie steifte die seine, um ihm Trost zu spenden, auch wenn das in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie die Herzen Magischer Gebäude waren, seltsam klingen mochte.

»Möchtest du jetzt zu ihm?«

Azkaban lächelte wieder und nickte. Es war wirklich an der Zeit. Aber nicht hier, nicht, wenn so viele Menschen da waren, von denen er momentan niemanden sprechen wollte.

»Ich werde warten, bis er alleine ist. Und ich danke dir, Hogwarts, für deine Hilfe.«

»Es gibt nichts zu danken«, lächelte sie und verschwand im Nichts.

Mittlerweile löste sich auch der Orden auf und die Leute verstreuten sich im Schloss. Doch er hatte den Blick nur auf einen gerichtet. Nun hoffte er, dass der Blonde tun würde, worauf er wartete.

Leider schien er heute nicht noch einmal in den Raum mit dem blauen Boden zu wollen, also folgte er weiterhin.

Das Ergebnis war ein Zimmer in den Kerkern, das ihn an den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins erinnerte. Nun, zumindest alles, bis auf eine Wand, die mit Harry Potter- Bildern tapeziert war.

Azkaban war sich nicht sicher, was er darüber denken sollte.

Niemals hätte er erwartet, ausgerechnet in Draco Malfoy einen Verehrer zu finden. Zuerst aber wollte er wissen, was der andere da sprach, denn das tat er zweifellos.

„…wenigstens ist jetzt endlich geklärt, dass du nichts verbrochen hast. Morgen wird sicher ein Sonderblatt gedruckt, in dem sie schreiben werden, dass man dir Unrecht getan hat und so weiter. Vielleicht wird man jetzt auch noch einen Feiertag nach dir benennen. Wäre doch lustig!"

Ein tiefer Seufzer verließ den Mund des Blonden, der gequält die Augen schloss.

„Noch schöner wäre es natürlich, wenn du das alles auch noch mitbekommen würdest. Aber wie es aussieht-"

»…müssen sie ohne mich klar kommen«, beendete Azkaban den Satz.

Er konnte spüren, wie der andere den Atem anhielt und leicht zu zittern begann, denn die Luft vibrierte. Dann, fast in Zeitlupentempo, wandte sich Draco um.

Seine grauen Augen waren dunkel und voller Hoffnung. Azkaban lächelte leicht, erwiderte den Blick, der eine Mischung aus Schock, Freude und Unglaube war. Draco machte einen Schritt auf Azkaban zu, blieb dann stehen, als hätte er Angst das Traumbild zu zerstören.

„Harry…" flüsterte er, nicht damit rechnend, eine Antwort zu erhalten.

»Wenn du mich so nennen willst, ja. Ich bin hier, Draco Malfoy.«

Fasziniert beobachtete Azkaban, wie der junge Mann auf die Knie sank und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Für ihn musste er ein Wunder sein.

»Hast du dir nicht gewünscht, dass ich hierher komme?«, fragte Azkaban, nachdem sich der Blonde einfach nicht rührte. Diese Frage brachte allerdings doch Bewegung in ihn.

Schneller, als erwartet, stand er wieder auf den Beinen und hatte ihn schon erreicht. Doch aus der Umarmung, die er wohl geplant hatte, wurde nichts, denn der Blonde machte erneut Bekanntschaft mit dem Teppich.

Was?", entkam es Draco, als er zu Azkaban hinauf sah.

»Entschuldige, ich habe mir noch keinen Körper geschaffen.«

Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und der Blonde konnte mit ansehen, wie sich nach und nach eine stabile Hülle bildete und diese immer mehr an Farbe zunahm. Letztlich gab es nichts mehr an der Erscheinung, durch die man sehen konnte und Draco wagte einen neuen, dieses Mal zögerlichen Versuch, ihn zu berühren.

Leicht legte er erst die Fingerspitze an das Knie vor ihm, als es sich nicht einfach auflöste oder er hindurch fasste, folgte die ganze Hand. Mit der Linken tat er dasselbe auf der anderen Seite und so strich er langsam auf der Außenseite nach oben, während er aufstand. Als seine Hände auf der Hüfte des anderen angekommen waren, sahen sie sich in die Augen.

Jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass sie gleich groß waren und es brachte ihn dazu, zu lächeln.

„Du bist wirklich hier", sagte er leise, als würde jedes laute Wort die Realität ändern.

»Ja, ich bin hier. Du hast mich gerufen, du hast mir die Erinnerungen zurückgegeben.«

Fest schlang Draco seine Arme um Harry und drückte ihn an sich. Beinahe hätte er die Hoffnung komplett aufgegeben und nun stand er hier, real und er umarmte ihn.

„Geh bitte nicht mehr weg, ja? Bleib hier, für immer!", bat der Blonde und erst da bemerkte er seine heisere Stimme und die Tränen, die seine Wange benetzten.

»Für immer… Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?«

„Ja! Ich will dich nicht mehr verlieren – niemals!"

Die Ernsthaftigkeit hinter diesen Worten berührten Azkaban tief und er wusste, der andere log nicht. Seine Gefühle waren echt und er war aufrichtig zu ihm. Das war der Moment, in dem ihm bewusst wurde, dass auch er etwas für den jungen Mann in seinen Armen empfand.

»Ich bleibe«, versicherte er und fühlte darauf die Lippen des anderen auf den seinen.

Das war unerwartet, doch nicht unangenehm und so erwiderte er.

Als es an der Tür zu Severus´ Räumen klopfte, war dieser nicht sonderlich überrascht. Es konnte nur Draco sein, denn Remus war ihm nach der Versammlung direkt hierher gefolgt. Von da an hatte er sich nicht mehr von seinem Platz am Kamin fort bewegt.

„Herein!", rief er und der Blonde steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt. Allerdings sah er keineswegs betrübt aus, wie er es erwartet hatte.

„Was ist los, du strahlst so?", kam es vom Werwolf.

„Ich bin glücklich, das ist alles. Aber seht selbst", antwortete er und betrat den Raum, gefolgt von einem dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann.

Die älteren Männer waren sprachlos. Dort stand unverkennbar Harry Potter, wenn auch größer und erwachsener. Niemand sagte ein Wort, es musste erst einmal verkraftet werden, was hier geschah. Allerdings schien Draco da anderer Meinung, denn er zog den anderen mit sich und schloss die Tür.

„Eigentlich habe ich von dir erwartet, dass du ihm um den Hals fällst", meinte er beiläufig zu Remus Lupin, der seinen Blick kurz auf den Sprecher richtete, dann aber wieder auf Harry. Die Worte sanken langsam in seinen Verstand und als er endlich begriffen hatte, sprang er auf und tat genau das.

Severus beobachtete das Ganze still mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand. Es war ja nett, dass Potter wieder unter ihnen wandelte, aber musste er das gerade hier tun? Dennoch grinste er leicht, als er den braunhaarigen Mann dabei beobachtete, wie er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen halb zu Tode drückte.

„Ich bin ja so froh! Wie hätte ich deinen Eltern unter die Augen treten können, wenn wir dich wirklich verloren hätten?"

Azkaban war sich nicht sicher, ob er darauf etwas sagen sollte. Die Situation überhaupt war etwas eigenartig und er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was zu tun war. Genau diese Reserviertheit spürte auch Remus. Vielmehr war es vielleicht auch Distanz.

„Harry, du weißt doch, wer ich bin?"

»Natürlich, Remus Lupin. Wir sind uns schon oft begegnet und du warst auch dabei, als ihr meinen alten Körper holtet.«

Tief atmete der Mann durch, dann nickte er. Wie sein Gegenüber sprach, gefiel ihm nicht. Es war einfach nicht Harry!

„Erinnerst du dich an alles?"

»Das tue ich«, versicherte Azkaban.

„Du benimmst dich ziemlich steif, weißt du? Das kennt man nicht von dir…", versuchte Remus zu erklären.

»Ich nehme an, dass das daran liegt, dass ich bis vor kurzem nur ein Magisches Gebäude war. Meine Erinnerungen sind zurück, aber ich muss sie erst wieder fühlen. Nicht, dass ich jetzt nichts empfinde, aber es dauert eine Weile, bis ich wieder reagieren kann, wie es sich für ein menschliches Wesen gehört.«

Alle drei waren verwirrt und konnten einfach nur fragend zu dem jungen Mann sehen, der in der Mitte stand.

„Was bist du denn dann, wenn wir Menschen sind?"

Azkaban wandte den Blick zu dem dunklen Mann auf dem Sessel. Er wusste, dass dies Severus Snape war, der ihm das Leben schwer gemacht hatte, aber es löste keine Wut in ihm aus. Und das schien auf dem Mann aufzufallen.

„Kein Knurren, Potter? Wo bleibt Ihre Angriffslust?"

»Ich habe nicht das Verlangen, Sie anzugreifen. Würde ich es wollen, hätten Sie keine Chance. Vergessen Sie nicht, ich bin ein Magisches Wesen und im Stande Dinge zu vollbringen, von denen viele nur träumen.«

Der Tränkemeister war gewillt, sich auf das Spiel einzulassen. Er liebte das Feuer, das er sonst zum brauen seiner Tränke benutzte. Wieso also nicht ein wenig damit spielen?

„Und was würdest du tun? Wovon träumen denn so viele?", forderte er einen Beweis.

„Das reicht!", mischte sich nun Draco ein, dem es nicht gefiel, was Snape da abzog.

»Rege dich nicht auf, er möchte nur spielen. Lassen wir ihm seinen Willen.«

Severus verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Wein, als er diese Worte hörte. Hatte der andere etwa seine Gedanken gelesen?


	11. Elf

6

Das Herz von Azkaban 11

Severus verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Wein, als er diese Worte hörte. Hatte der andere etwa seine Gedanken gelesen?

Ein sachtes Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht Harry Potters.

»Es ist nicht notwendig, Ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Aber wenn Sie es so ausdrücken wollen, dann habe ich es wohl getan.«

„Gedankenlesen kann ich auch. Ich will einen richtigen Beweis!", forderte er, seine Unsicherheit überspielend. Remus und Draco bemerkten es allerdings sehr wohl. Dass Harry von dieser Unsicherheit wusste, war für sie absolut sicher.

»Was soll ich tun?«

Severus wollte gerade antworten, als es klopfte. Grummelnd erhob er sich und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Vor ihm war Albus´ Gesicht im Dunklen zu erkennen.

„Was gibt es?", murrte Severus unwillig.

„Mit dir reden, mein Junge."

„Das ist ungünstig. Meinetwegen morgen, da hab ich Zeit."

»Sie können öffnen, denn morgen würden es ohnehin alle erfahren«, erklang eine Stimme, die dem Schulleiter vertraut war. Seine Augen strahlten eine große Frage aus und der Meister der Tränke seufzte leise.

„Kommen Sie rein."

Der Weißbart kam dieser Einladung schnellstens nach und erstarrte, als er den jungen Mann entdeckte, der unverkennbar Harry war.

„Mein Junge!", rief er freudig und war in wenigen Schritten bei ihm. Doch als er ihn in seine Arme ziehen wollte, wurde er aufgehalten.

„Was?", wunderte er sich, betrachtete das emotionslose Gesicht vor sich und dann seine Arme, die um etwas unsichtbaren lagen.

„Wie es aussieht, befürwortet er Ihre Nähe nicht, Professor", schnitt Dracos kalte Stimme durch den Raum.

„Ist das so, Harry? Das tut mir leid."

Langsam ließ er die Arme sinken, hob den Blick in die grünen Augen des anderen.

„Ich weiß, dass wir viele Fehler gemacht haben. Der größte war, dass wir Fudge geglaubt haben, als er uns Lügen auftischte. Wir hätten wissen müssen, dass du zu solchen Dingen niemals fähig wärst!"

»Da kann ich Ihnen nur zustimmen. Ich hätte niemals Bündnisse mit Todesser geschlossen oder bösartige Wesen toleriert, wenn sie Schlechtes planen. Das hat sich auch nicht geändert, doch wenn ich sie heute in meine Fänge bekomme, töte ich sie, sollten sie zu lästig werden.«

„Aber das kannst du doch nicht tun! Ich weiß, dass du viel erleiden musstest, aber vergiss eines nicht: die Liebe ist stärker! Und wir alle lieben dich!", versuchte Albus sein Gegenüber zu überzeugen.

»Geben Sie sich keine Mühe. Und vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich noch immer Azkaban bin. Ich fühle keine Skrupel, wenn ich dafür sorge, dass der Abschaum im Nichts verschwindet."

Stille.

„Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen, Schulleiter", entschied Severus und bugsierte den alten Mann hinaus.

„Morgen müssen wir es aber den anderen sagen", meinte der Weißbart noch, ehe die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Der Morgen kam rasch, doch es störte Draco nicht, denn es war ein sehr schöner. Diese Nacht hatte er so gut und friedlich geschlafen wie schon ewig nicht mehr. Es war, als würde vom heutigen Tag an alles besser werden: Bald würden alle Todesser gefangen in Azkaban sitzen und ihre Strafe erhalten – wohl den Tod - und Harry und er würden sich zurückziehen, irgendwohin, wo sie niemand erreichen konnte.

Allerdings galt es zuerst das Frühstück zu überleben. Unwillig öffnete er die Augen und betrachtete Harry, der neben ihm lag. Die grünen Augen waren von den Lidern bedeckt und der Blonde wusste nicht, ob er schlief oder nicht. Es interessierte ihn im Moment auch nicht, viel zu schön war das Bild anzusehen. Doch dann wurde es trotzdem Zeit und er hauchte einen Kuss auf die Wange des anderen.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte er und wartete.

Tatsächlich schlug der Schwarzhaarige die Augen auf und betrachtete ihn.

»Guten Morgen«, entgegnete er.

„Wir müssen aufstehen, bestimmt erwartet man uns schon in der Halle."

»Ja, das tun sie. Aber wer bin ich, dass ich mich ihnen füge?«

Diese Antwort entlockte Draco ein leises Lachen, es war einfach einmalig, wie Harry sich benahm.

„Komm, stehen wir auf!"

Gemeinsam mit Harry, schritt er nun durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Ihre Hände waren ineinander verschlungen und gaben ihm eine Sicherheit, von der er glaubte, dass sie ihm der andere vermittelte. Es konnte einfach nicht seine eigene sein.

Dieses Wissen machte Draco glücklich. Die Tatsache, dass Harry das für ihn tat, musste doch bedeuteten, dass seine Gefühle erwidert wurden.

Oder?

Bisher hatte er keine Antwort auf sein Geständnis erhalten, nur diese Umarmung, die er begonnen hatte.

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Dunkelhaarigen, der neben ihm stehen geblieben war und auf die Flügeltüren sah, auf deren anderer Seite der versammelte Orden wartete.

„Bereit?", flüsterte der Blonde.

»Du bist nervös, nicht ich. Bist du bereit?«

Ertappt schlug er den Blick nieder, straffte dann die Schultern und nickte. Er setzte vor und stieß die Türen auf, so dass jeder auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Stolz schritt Draco voran, er wusste, dass Harry ihm folgen würde. Alleine, dass alle Anwesenden auf einen Punkt hinter ihm starrten, war Beweis genug.

Remus erhob sich von seinem Platz und winkte die beiden zu sich, was verwirrt von den anderen bemerkt wurde.

„Was bedeutet das?", rief Molly Weasley aufgebracht. Der Frau standen Tränen in den Augen, aber auch Verwirrung. Wieso wusste Remus von Harrys Hiersein, aber sie nicht? Hätten sie, die Weaslys, nicht sofort davon erfahren müssen?

„Das ist leicht zu erklären, nicht wahr, Mr. Malfoy?", erklang Albus´ Stimme.

Auffordernd wandten sich alle an den Blonden, dem es absolut nicht gefiel, dass der Professor diese Aufgabe an ihn abschob.

„Was soll ich groß erklären? Ich habe getan, was in dem Buch stand, nämlich mit ihm geredet!"

Irritiert wurde er angesehen.

„Einfach nur geredet?", hakte Hermine skeptisch nach.

„Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach mit ihm machen sollen?"

„Das wüsste ich gerne von dir!", fauchte sie nun. Die Zwillinge, die heute ebenfalls anwesend waren, hielten sie zurück, denn es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und es wäre ein Duell entbrannt.

»Seine Aufrichtigkeit und seine Gefühle haben mich dazu gebracht, nachzuforschen. Dafür, dass ihr alle so oft um Verzeihung gebeten habt und mich zurückhaben wolltet, seid ihr sehr undankbar für sein Tun. Ohne Draco wäre ich niemals hierher gekommen.«

Niemand fand die passenden Worte, um die allgemeine Fassungslosigkeit zu beschreiben. Aber es war Tonks, die ihre Stimme als erste wieder fand.

„Was sind das für Gefühle, die dich dazu gebracht haben, ihnen zu folgen?"

Draco hoffte, dass Harry nicht antworten würde, aber er wusste, dass es vergebens war.

»Liebe.«

Ein dumpfes Geräusch schreckte die Anwesenden auf und als sie sich umsahen, bemerkten sie, dass Ron ohnmächtig geworden war. Dieses eine Wort musste einen erheblichen Schock ausgelöst haben.

„Dass ich nicht lache!", quietschte nun Ginny laut. Es war bekannt, dass sie in Harry verliebt gewesen war und die beiden in der sechsten Klasse sogar ein Paar gewesen waren, aber es war bald Schluss gewesen. Dass sie nicht glauben wollte, was sie gerade gehört hatte, war daher nicht verwunderlich.

»Ob du nun glauben magst oder nicht, ist für mich nicht von Interesse. Es hatten mich alle abgeschrieben und daran geglaubt, dass ich Dinge tun würde, die ich verabscheute… Mir liegt nichts mehr an euch.«

Entsetzt zogen mehrere die Luft ein. So etwas aus dem Mund des Helden zu hören, hatten sie nicht erwartet.

„Wir haben uns doch entschuldigt! Was willst du noch?", entkam es Hermine, deren Gesicht zeigte, was sie von seinen Worten hielt.

»Was glaubt ihr, bringen entschuldigende Worte, wenn ihr vorher nichts getan habt, um zu verhindern, dass ich jahrelang meiner Freiheit beraubt wurde? Es gibt nichts, das ihr tun könnt, um dies wieder gutzumachen.«

Betretene Stille kehrte ein.

Nach Minuten brach Albus sie mit einer Frage.

„Wie bist du eigentlich unbemerkt ins Schloss gekommen? Das beschäftigt mich schon die ganze Nacht…"

Dies war etwas, das auch Severus, Draco und Remus noch nicht wussten. Und es gleich zu erfahren, war auch für sie wichtig.

»Hogwarts war so freundlich, mich zu empfangen. Sie hat sich sehr gefreut, mich willkommen zu heißen.«

Mehrere brachen in Gelächter aus, als ihnen bewusst wurde, dass er das Schloss mit `sie´ angesprochen hatte.

„Mein Junge, Hogwarts informiert mich, wenn jemand das Gelände betritt. Also hätte es auch dich gemeldet."

»Dass ihr Menschen immer glaubt alles besser zu wissen… Es gab keinen Grund, mich melden zu müssen, schließlich bin ich kein Mensch in dem Sinne. Nur, weil ich aussehe, als wäre ich einer, bedeutet es nicht, dass ich einer bin. Und Hogwarts hat es nicht nötig, nach Ihren Befehlen zu handeln. Sie kann durchaus selbst entscheiden und handeln, wenn sie es für richtig hält. Oder denken Sie, dass ich, als Azkaban, irgendwelchen Befehlen unterliege?«

Draco legte eine Hand auf den Arm des anderen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich ihm zuzuwenden.

„Lass uns gehen, Harry. Ich will fort von hier! Verschwinden wir an einen Ort, an dem sie uns in Ruhe lassen! Dort musst du keinen von ihnen wiedersehen."

Azkaban sah in die grauen Augen und dachte nach. Es war kein Problem sich zu entfernen, seine andere Hälfte konnte er auch so steuern. Und zurzeit war dort alles ruhig.

„Komm, hauen wir ab. Sollen sie sich um den Müll kümmern! Gehen wir!", versuchte Draco weiterhin Harry zu überzeugen. Der spürte wieder einmal die starken Gefühle und wie wichtig es dem Blonden war, seine Worte in die Tat umzusetzen.

»Einverstanden.«

Erleichtert strahlte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen an, was erneut dafür sorgte, dass einige auf keuchten. Wann sah man schon mal ein solches Gesicht bei einem Malfoy?

„Draco, ist das dein Ernst?"

Remus sah ziemlich schockiert aus, da die beiden abhauen wollten. Nicht, dass er es ihnen nicht gönnte, aber Harry jetzt schon wieder zu verlieren…

»Komm mit«, entgegnete Azkaban einfach nur und der Werwolf wusste, dass es ernst gemeint war. Er nickte knapp und beeilte sich, seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen zu packen.

»Was ist mit dir, nichts einzupacken?«

Der Blonde lächelte triumphal.

„Das habe ich schon lange getan. Ich habe nur auf diesen Moment gewartet und trage mein Gepäck deshalb schon mit mir. Nur für den Fall…"

Der Orden starrte das Paar einfach bloß an, zu viel mehr waren sie nicht fähig. Der Schock saß einfach zu tief.

Als Remus wieder auftauchte und sich gemeinsam mit dem Blonden, von Severus verabschiedete, wurde ihnen bewusst, dass die drei wirklich gehen würden. Dennoch blieben sie stumm.

„Und seht zu, dass er nicht wieder in Schwierigkeiten kommt, nächstes Mal bin ich nicht so gnädig und helfe ihm!", knurrte der Tränkemeister noch hinterher, als die Gruppe die Flügeltür passierte. Draco wandte sich um:

„Keine Sorge, ich passe auf!"

„Harry!", rief plötzlich Albus Dumbledore, so dass sich sämtliche Blicke auf ihn legten.

„Nachdem wir dich damals so enttäuscht haben, lass uns dir einen letzten Gefallen erweisen. Was möchtest du, das wir tun?"

»Sucht mich nicht. Vergesst mich. Harry Potter ist vor Jahren gestorben - für euch, für die Welt, für alle. Und wenn ihr wieder einen Helden braucht, behandelt diesen besser.«

Damit verschwanden sie durch die Eingangshalle ins Freie.

An der Grenze erkannten die drei eine durchscheinende Gestalt, die sie zu erwarten schien. Es handelte sich um ein Mädchen, vielleicht siebzehn. Draco und Remus sahen sie neugierig an, denn noch niemals hatten sie sie hier gesehen. Das Mädchen ignorierte die beiden aber und wandte sich an Harry.

»Mach es gut, Azkaban!«

»Mach du es auch gut, Hogwarts«, lächelte er sachte. Dann verblasste sie und die Gruppe war ebenfalls verschwunden.

Am nächsten Tag gab es mehrere Schlagzeilen in den Zeitungen, die erste lautete:

_HARRY POTTER UNSCHULDIG!_

_Laut der Aussage der Auroren, die den Gefängnisleiter von Azkaban, nach Entfernung des Magischen Eides, verhört haben, war es der Plan des Zaubereiministers, Harry Potter zu beseitigen. Er habe Angst davor gehabt, seinen Posten zu verlieren. Aus diesem Grund erzählte er, dass unser Held mit den Todessern sympathisiert habe und plante, der neue Dunkle Lord zu werden._

_Fudge selbst wird derzeit noch vermisst. Allerdings sagte der Gefängnisleiter ebenfalls aus, dass Azkaban sich seit längerer Zeit schon seltsam verhalten hätte und ein Eigenleben führe. Als der Minister seinen letzten Besuch in Azkaban machte, sei er verschwunden. Es wird behauptet, dass das Gefängnis ihn für seine Tat bestraft habe. Das Ministerium wird dem selbstverständlich nachgehen._

Es folgten weitere Berichte, doch es war der letzte, der die Bevölkerung tief berührte und sich schuldig fühlen ließ:

_HARRY POTTER TOT! – Fudge ließ ihn sterben!_

_Nach weiteren Untersuchungen können wir Ihnen heute mitteilen, dass Harry Potter – ruhe er in Frieden – erkrankt war. Er litt an hohem Fieber, aß und trank nicht mehr und das alles unter Aufsicht der Wärter. Trotzdem bekannt gewesen war, dass unser Held erkrankt war, hatte ihm niemand geholfen. Laut vertrauensvoller Quellen, soll der ehemalige Minister (Fudge), sogar darauf bestanden haben, Mr. Potter endgültig loszuwerden, sollte sich eine Möglichkeit ergeben._

_Des Weiteren wurde bekannt, dass es drei Männer gab, die sich für die Rettung des Helden einsetzten. Leider wurde ihnen kein Gehör geschenkt. Mr. Severus Snape, Mr. Draco Malfoy und Mr. Remus Lupin waren die einzigen, die nach Beweisen der Unschuld suchten._

_Zu unserem Bedauern müssen wir gestehen, dass niemand sonst so viel Mut besaß und das Ministerium anzweifelte. Aus diesem Grund bedankt sich der Tagesprophet an dieser Stelle bei diesen drei mutigen Männern._

_Zu unserem Bedauern teilte uns Albus Dumbledore heute Morgen mit, dass Remus Lupin und Draco Malfoy vor wenigen Stunden bei einem Kampf gegen Todesser gestorben sind. _

_Unsere tiefste Anteilnahme an alle Angehörigen. _

_Hoffen wir, dass der Tod so mutiger Menschen, dem Ministerium endlich die Augen öffnet und die Jagd auf diese Mörder eröffnet wird, wie es Harry Potter schon gewollt hatte._

_Wir werden Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, die nach langen Jahren des Streites, für das gleiche Ziel kämpften, und Remus Lupin, der sich derselben Sache verschrieben hatte, niemals vergessen!_

_Rita Kimmkorn_

ENDE

P.S. Ein Reporter behauptete später, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin und Harry Potter während seines Karibikurlaubes gesehen zu haben…

So, hiermit endet diese Story. Eigentlich sollte es ja ein Oneshot sein, aber da es viel zu anstrengend ist, 50 Seiten auf einmal zu lesen, habe ich geteilt.

Hatte einige Mühe damit, die Gefühle und das Wesen von Azkaban auszudrücken, aber ich denke, es ist ganz gut geworden.

Was sagt ihr zu diesem Ende?

Bye,


End file.
